My Favorite Mistake
by FromCaliToJersey
Summary: Draco gets news of the Ministers retirement, and at hearing this news, he decides that he's going to run for the position. But when the Wizengamot denies his application because of his lack of maturity, Draco decides that he's going to turn to his assistant, Hermione, and blackmail her into marrying him to prove himself. Will it tear them apart, or force them closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So some of you who are reading this, may think this plot sounds familiar. And that's because it is! I was watching the movie The Proposal, and the thought came to me that "Hey, this would make a great Dramione", so I decided to write it!

I am in now way stealing the plot from The Proposal, or the story line, just taking the general idea. All credit for the story line of that amazing movie goes to those who wrote it, the same as these characters belong to the great JKR.

With that being said, I hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

_Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley end their Engagement after 7 long years together_

_You know their names now as well as you know the name 'Harry Potter'. His two best friends, war heroes,that make up the remaining part of The Golden Trio have become household names along with Potter himself. But now, after a friendship lasting 15 years, and a relationship 7, the couple have ended their engagement. Granger, working for a law firm under Draco Malfoy, as his assistant, was spotted outside the Ministry without her engagement ring. When asked about it, she said she had no comment, and quickly continued on her way. While we're lead to believe that it was a mutual agreement to stop their engagement, rumors have spread that this 'happy couple', was indeed, not happy. Rumors of adultery have quickly sprouted, leaving us to wonder, what will this break-up mean for our brave Golden Trio? Or better yet, who was the cause for this disastrous break-up? Perhaps Granger working for an ex-death eater had caused some strains in the relationship, or maybe it goes a little deeper then that. _

_When questioned about why Granger had decided to take a job working under the younger Malfoy, having known his past, she simply stated that "People are allowed to make mistakes. I've made my own share in the past. I have spoken with Mr. Malfoy, and we have decided to put our differences behind us and move on. And we shall." _

_Perhaps those differences have been pushed a little too far back, and Ms. Granger has been assisting Mr. Malfoy in more then just his own professional work. _

_Me, myself, and I would like to know._

The door to his office was pushed open, and Draco Malfoy glanced up to watch a very frazzled looking Hermione Granger enter, shutting the door behind her quickly. He couldn't help but glance at her left hand that was clasped around the door handle, and sure enough, Skeeter was right, there was no engagement ring. He quickly looked back at the paper as she turned to approach his desk, but stopped when she realized what he was reading. He glanced up at her, holding the paper with one hand in front of him to show her the front page article, one that was all about her, and slightly about him. It had aggravated him at first, the idea of him and _her_. As if he would ever even consider her anything more then his assistant. Now, he found it rather humorous that anybody would even think that. "You're a celebrity again, Granger."

"That woman is simply awful." She spat. "She does nothing but meddle in people's lives."

Draco sat back in his chair, placing the paper on his desk. "So it's not true then. You and Weasley are still together?"

"Well-."

"You're not wearing the ring anymore." He nodded towards her left quickly covered up her left hand with her right, staring at it with her mouth open slightly, not sure what to say. "What happened?"

"What do you care?" She spat. "Yes, we ended our engagement. What happened, however, is honestly none of your damn business. If I wanted you to know, I would have told Skeeter." Her scowl fell slightly. "Maybe if I had I wouldn't be the one being accused of adultery." She said under her breath.

"With me, none the less."

Hermione stared at him. "They're just looking for a story. You and I being together would be the biggest shocker yet."

"Thank Merlin we don't have to worry about that happening then." Draco said as he cleared his desk, reaching into his drawers to pull out the file cases he would need for that day.

Hermione readjusted her bag over her shoulder, nodding her head and clearing her throat. "I'll just be at my desk then." She turned away from Malfoy, grabbing the handle and opening the door only a couple inches before Malfoy interrupted her.

"Oh, Granger." She turned to face him as he glanced up at her, quill in his hand. "I have a meeting with Kingsley in about ten minutes. Come and interrupt me after a few minutes and make up some lie to get me out of there. We have a lot to do."

"Meeting?" She grabbed her organizer from her bag, flipping to today's date. "But I didn't schedule you for a meeting with Kingsley today."

"I'm capable of scheduling my own meetings, Granger."

"Of course you are, but-."

"What are you, my mother? Just do as you're told." He started jotting things down quickly on a piece of parchment, and when he realized that Granger had yet to move, he glanced back up at her. "I thought you said you were going to your desk?" She stared at him for a couple more seconds before opening the door the rest of the way and then walking out, shutting the door behind her, all without a single word being said. "Can't really blame Weasley, can I?"

He grumbled under his breath.

/Knock knock/

"Come in!" The door to the Ministers office pushed open, and Draco walked inside a minute early for his meeting. He was never late, not for a meeting with the minister anyway. "Ahh, Mr. Malfoy. Good morning. Glad you could make it."

Draco smiled at Kingsley, nodding his head and extending his hands towards him. "Morning, sir. Pleasure was mine to be here." Draco quickly took notice of the other man in the room, and after shaking Kingsley's hand, extended his again towards the stranger. He didn't recognize him, not personally anyway. He knew the uniform belonged to someone from the Wizardgarmont, but knowing that only made Draco's heart beat a little faster. What was he doing here? "Good morning sir." His voice was calm, nothing like how he was now feeling on the inside.

"Jenkins." The man introduced. "Daniel Jenkins."

"I was just telling Mr. Jenkins of your wonderful success here at this firm." Kingsley nodded towards the seats adorning his office, surrounding his desk. "Shall we sit?" Kingsley himself sat in the seat directly behind his desk, Jenkins taking the seat in front of the desk, leaving one seat open for Malfoy.

"Thank you, sir. I'd rather stand." Draco politely denied.

"Mr. Malfoy I asked you here today to speak with you about your application to run in the election of the next Minister of Magic in the New Year. Since he's retiring, Kingsley has spoken well of you. Tells us you're one of the few who actually knows his politics rather well, well enough to lead the Wizarding World."

"Thank you, sir." Draco spoke softly, addressing both men in the room. He, however, felt like he wasn't going to like what was about to be said.

He had turned in his application about a month ago, under Kingsley's suggestion. And it quickly became Draco's obsession. To think that the current Minister would back him up and support him the entire time, gave him hope of success. So much so, that what Jenkins was about to say hadn't ever crossed Draco's mind….

"However, Mr. Malfoy, as you know, we get tons of applications to run for the new Minister, and we must take each one into account. Your application, however, has unfortunately been denied."

Draco stared at the man in shock. "I'm sorry, I just don't-."

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, the thing is, is that you're just too young. The people of the Wizarding World are going to want someone older, someone with experience to be the one making the decisions for them. You're still just a boy."

"I beg your pardon sir, but I am far from a boy. I've seen more in the war then most men have in their entire lives."

Jenkins held his hand up to silence Draco. "Then of course there's the matter of your past." He nodded towards Draco's left arm. His dark mark. "People don't want to put their trust in someone like Voldemort."

"I am not like that… monster!" Draco yelled, getting angry. "My records have been cleared. I was forced into that. _Everyone_ knows that."

"As it may, you're still too young."

"I wasn't aware there was an age requirement for Minister."

"There isn't." Kingsley finally said, ending his reign of silence.

"Then why am I being punished?" Draco asked, turning back to Jenkins.

"Perhaps, if you showed a sign of maturity, I could go back to the Wizardgarmont and we can re-establish our judgement."

"Maturity?" Draco stared at Jenkins, thinking. "Like what?"

"Well there are several things really. You could donate your time to helping rebuild some of the places destroyed in the war that are still in the midst of repair." As if he had time for that. He had way too many cases to take on work like that. "Having a child would certainly show responsibility." A kid! Was he suggesting he get some bird knocked up? That sort of attachment was the last thing he needed. "Marriage-."

"Marriage? Are you serious?" Draco was getting fed up. Everything he mentioned was insane and too far out of reach.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy I am." Jenkins said sternly. "If there's nothing else we need to discus other then your chance at minister, in afraid I'm running late for another meeting." Jenkins rose from his seat, but draco was quick to stop him.

"I'm getting married." It was the worst lie he had ever told. "I have a fiance." Finding someone to play his wife till the election was over couldn't be that hard. Especially with all the money he had at his disposal.

Jenkins raised an eyebrow at him. It was obvious he didn't believe him. "Really? Who?"

Shit. Great. Now he had to think of someone, and fast.

There was a small knock on the door before it opened, Hermione sticking her head inside. "Mr. Malfoy, an owl has just arrived from one of your clients. They're asking you to get in contact with them as soon as possible."

Draco stared at Hermione, an idea suddenly hitting him like a wall of bricks. As discretely as he could, he urged her to come to him with a nod of his head. Her eyebrows crunched in confusion, but one glare from him sent her walking towards him, slightly uneasy and overall not understanding what was about to occur. When she was standing next to him, Draco cleared his throat, turning back to address Kingsley and Jenkins. "She's right here." He felt like biting his tongue off. This was so stupid of him! Granger would kill him, and Kingsley and Jenkins would never believe him.

"Ms. Granger is your fiancé?" Kingsley asked, his own eyebrow scrunching to match Grangers, who had very quickly raised hers and was staring at Draco in utter shock.

"I most certainty-!"

"Am." Draco quickly cut her off before she could destroy his cover. "It's okay, dear. Secrets out." Dear?! Oh, Merlin, he really was in trouble. "We've been trying to keep it under wraps. Didn't think it would go over well with the firm that I was dating my assistant."

Jenkins turned to Hermione. "Ms. Granger, aren't you engaged to Mr. Ronald Weasley?"

"Well-."She opened her mouth to speak, but Draco cut her off again.

"Oh, didn't you see the Prophet? They ended it about a week ago."

"And so a week later she's suddenly engaged to you?" Yes, Jenkins definitely knew Draco was lying. There was no doubt now.

"We've been dating in secret for about eight months now. Like I said, we didn't want anyone to find out. Especially with her and Weasley still being together. As soon as it ended, I asked her to marry me."

"Everyone is under the impression that you hate each other." Jenkins added again.

Hermione tried her luck again, little did she know she wouldn't get anywhere with Draco in control. "Actually, we-."

"Yes. Well it's like the Prophet said when they quoted my fiancé; 'People make mistakes and we have put our past behind us'."

Jenkins pointed to Hermione's left hand. "She's not wearing a ring. How am I supposed to know this is real without that piece of evidence?"

Draco faked a smiled. "We're going out this weekend to get it. I wanted Hermione to pick it out." Well, her name definitely sounded strange on his tongue, that was for sure. That would be something he would have to get used to if she was actually going to agree to this. But it wasn't like she had a choice in the matter anyway.

The room grew silent. Kingsley was staring at Hermione in what looked like to be shock and maybe a bit of disappointment at the thought of her cheating on Ron, While Jenkins was studying the two, probably still trying to figure out if they really were engaged or not. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at Draco with her eyes wide and mouth slightly open. She looked like a fish, but Draco knew that once they were out of this room and she had time to process what he really was doing, she would kill him.

"…Very well then." Jenkins said slowly. "I will bring this up to the Wizardgarmont once I see your engagement announcement in the Prophet. I'll need evidence of this."

Draco nodded, placing the palm of his hand on the small of Hermione's back, starting to lead Hermione towards the door. "Great, look for my owl." They were out the door in seconds, Draco shutting it behind them and quickly starting to head back to his office. His hand was still on her back, still guiding her. He had to make sure she wasn't going to run back into the office and blurt out everything about how he was just lying.

About halfway towards his office, Hermione regained her train of thought, and turned to stare at Draco. "Malfoy-."

"Shh!" He quickly snapped.

"Malfoy, what-?"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet? If you still want your job, then you'll do as I say." They reached his office a bit quicker than usual, Draco allowing Hermione to enter first and then shutting the door behind him, but not before making sure that nobody was watching or had followed them. Nobody could overhear the conversation they were about to have.

Draco quickly locked the door, casting a spell to silence the room before retreating to his desk, falling into his seat and starting to sort out papers. "I'm going to assume you telling me that the owl I received from a client was the decoy to get me out of there, correct?" He asked, all without looking at her.

"Malfoy, what just happened?"

He was quickly muttering under his breath, and Hermione wondered if maybe he had gone insane. "We'll have to go out this weekend and get you a ring, that's for sure. I'll contact the Prophet in a couple days and let them know of the engagement after we can get everything sorted out. I'll obviously need to tell mum before I do anything, and-."

"Malfoy, I'm not marrying you." She said, shaking her head at his slightly. Draco immediately raised her head to stare at her as the words left her mouth. "And there's nothing you can do to make me. If you want to fire me, then go ahead. I don't need this job that much. Anybody will hire me."

Draco rose to his feet. "You _are_ marrying me." He said it with certainty, like he knew he was going to win in the end.

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will make sure that nobody hires you. You think that you have this 'power' in this world because you are part of the Golden Trio-."

"I do not think tha-!"

"But I have more money then you could ever dream of having. And money goes further then you being able to walk around and tell everyone that because you saved the Wizarding World seven years ago, you're suddenly entitled to any job you want." He was slowly approaching her, and Hermione wouldn't be crazy to say that he appeared to tower over her when he was angry.

But she stared at him with angry eyes. She had never let him have an advantage over her, and she wasn't going to start today. "What is so important that you need _me_ to marry you for anyway?"

Draco's anger faltered slightly. "I applied to run in the election for Minister of Magic. I was denied because I'm not 'mature' enough. They still see me as a boy. So the Wizardgarmont representative told me that if I were to get married, that could show some maturity."

"And what…? I was the first person to come to mind?" She stared at him. "And since when were you planning on running for Minister? Were you _ever_ going to tell me?"

"Granger-."

"I'm not marrying you, Malfoy. We hate each other! Go find some other bimbo to do it."

"Well, I can't do that, can I? I already told them it was you."

"And that was your first mistake." Draco made to argue with her, but she cut him off again. "You told them I was cheating on Ron! That's not true! You're asking me, by doing this, to say that what the Prophet said this morning was true! You're asking me to lie to my friends and family! And pretend to be… in love with you?!"

"When I become Minister, I'll make you my successor. And my advisor." Hermione scoffed at that statement, partially because it was ridiculous that he thought that giving her an important role in the Wizarding World would make her agree, and partially at herself, because she knew that he was right. He must have noticed the roll of her eyes, because he quickly added; "I'll match your salary to mine."

Hermione sighed. "The fact that you even think that's enough to make me lie to everyone person I love is ridiculous."

"…Then what else do you want?"

She stared at him, thinking. What was the one thing she wanted? And then it hit her… the one thing Ron didn't want to give her. "I want a house. I want you to buy me a house in my name. And it has to have a library. An entire room full of books and cozy red chairs for me to sit on, directly in front of a huge fireplace." She added with the tiniest smile on her face.

Draco couldn't help but grin. She really hadn't changed at all since Hogwarts. "Fine. Done."

"And when I tell Harry, and the Weasleys, and my parents, you have to be there. And also… no more nicknames and snide remarks."

"That was already part of the deal, Granger. How else are we supposed to convince them were happily married?"

Hermione started fidgeting nervously. "Okay. Good."

"Any other demands?"

Hermione thought hard, looking down at the carpet as she bit her lips together in deep concentration. The only other thing she could think of seemed like the most obvious thing. "Yes. I'm not having sex with you."

Draco laughed, actually laughed, walking around her and heading back towards his desk, falling down on his chair and picking his quill up again. "If that's your last and final demand, then I don't think we'll have any issues."

"I have one more question." Her hands reached up to play with one loose curl hanging in front of her face. Draco didn't think it'd take him long to figure out her habits. "How long?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her. "How long what?"

"How long are we going to be married for?"

Draco hadn't even thought of that. "I just need you to help me keep my spot in the running for minister, so once I win I suppose. Unless you're needed for longer. Who knows what the future will bring."

Hermione nodded. Her guess would be around 9 months. They had about that long until the election was over. "So nine months?"

"And then we just a quicky divorce." Draco pulled open one of his drawers, pulling out a large stack of white papers inside a Manila folder, holding them in front of her for her to take. "You can get started on sorting these for me, and I'll get started on writing up the contract for you to sign." She reached for them, but when her hand clasped around them, Draco didn't let go. "One more thing…. I'll be having you sign a prenuptial agreement as well."

Hermione scoffed. "Honestly, Malfoy, I don't want any of your money."

"Its like I said before, Granger; who knows what the future will bring."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione made her way into Draco's office earlier that morning then usual, and upon looking at him, couldn't help but take in how exhausted he looked. "Good morning, Malfoy." She said softly, and he grunted in response, deep in concentration as he scribbled something down quickly. "You're here early today."

"I never went home."

"You…. You never went home to sleep?" He nodded his head as he continued to write quickly, and Hermione let out a deep sigh. "I'll get you a coffee." She made a turn to towards the door, but the second she did, Draco cried out to stop her.

"No." He snapped, finally looking up at her.

"Malfoy, you need some caffeine-."

"_Not_ coffee. If we're going to be getting married, then one of the first things you should learn about me is that I despise that damn muggle drink."

Hermione frowned. "There are plenty of witches and wizards who drink coffee."

"Yeah, muggleborns." Draco grumbled.

"I heard that." The Gryffindor glared at him. "I bet you haven't even tried it." Draco just stared at her, raising an eyebrow at her. "I bet if you tried it, you'd like it."

"Just tea. No coffee. Tea. Got it?"

Hermione sighed, turning her back on him and heading for the door. "I'm going to just assume you have an attitude because of your lack of sleep."

He rolled his eyes at her, going back to his work. If she really thought that _this_ was him being grumpy, she was going to have a rude awakening. "When you get back I have the contract for you to sign. And a couple new adjustments I made to the deal."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to face him. "New adjustments? We already made the deal yesterday. You can't just change things whenever you like." This was definitely the Slytherin in him.

"Actually… I can. I've been here all night, literally, working on this so it's done in time for us to release this to the press."

"We're not releasing anything until I talk to my friends and family, Draco Malfoy!" She snapped, becoming angry. "Your announcement for Minister is just going to have to wait a couple days."

"Are you always this bossy?" He asked calmly.

Why did people always call her bossy?! "I am not bossy-!"

"Would you like me to tell you my adjustments?" His ability to remain calm while she was practically ready to rip his throat out would probably always surprise her. She would never admit it to him, but he would probably make a great Minister of Magic.

So instead, she just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "If you must."

Draco reached into his pile of paperwork and pulled out one small sheet with only a couple lines on it. Well… at least it wasn't a lot.

"First things first, there's no way I'm _not_ going to take advantage of who you are."

"I don't-."

"You will stand besides me this entire election. I'm not a fool. I know that the people in the Wizarding World are going to take one look at me running for their leader and label me as a Death Eater. But with you convincing them otherwise that I'm a good person, we might just stand a chance."

"So you want me to… do what exactly?"

"I want you to stand next to me, even go to separate conventions, as my wife, and speak on my behalf on how I'm a changed man."

"So you want me to lie?"

"I think you'll find soon enough, Granger, that you don't know me as well as you think. I believe that you especially should know not to judge a book by its cover. People will trust your opinion because you're one of the saviors. With you changing their minds, I'll win."

"But I-."

"And to insure your cooperation, I'm going to be holding one of your demands for ransom."

"I don't understand."

"You said you wanted a house, fine. Regardless of whether I win or lose, you'll get your house once the divorce is final. I can't have it looking like we live separately. But if I lose, you won't receive your library. That is only contingent on if I become minister."

"That's not fair!"

"Since it seems like it's the thing you wanted the most, I think it's perfectly fair." Hermione frowned at him, and Draco smirked. He had picked it intentionally. Take away the thing she wants most, and she'll work the hardest to ensure she gets it. That was something he had learned about her in Hogwarts. "Do we have an agreement?"

She groaned, but nodded her head. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Where are you currently residing."

"Well Ron and I had an apartment, but since our break-up, I've been living with my parents."

"Excellent. You'll move into my establishment right away."

Hermione nodded. She has already expected that, and so had also already accepted it. "Thirdly, like I'm going to be meeting your friends and family to tell them the news, I want you to be there when I tell mine."

"I am _not_ meeting Lucius, and nothing you say is going to make me want to."

"Granger-."

"He's a monster!"

"He's your father in law." Well that certainly shut her up. "And I can assure you he's not as bad as he seems."

"Yeah? Says who? You?"

Draco let out a deep sigh. "He's like me in a way. He only did what he had to do to survive. He doesn't always act on it, but he has a good heart."

Hermione looked at Draco flabbergasted. "While Bellatrix was torturing me for information I didn't even have, he stood there and watched! He practically participated!"

"That's not fair!" Draco was getting angry. "I did the same thing."

"No you didn't. You wanted to help. But you couldn't. I could see it in your eyes! You knew it was us, everyone knew it was us. Who else would have been with Harry? Nobody! But you didn't say anything!"

"Yeah, and I've done my far share of torment towards you three in the past. He's done one thing!"

"Teasing us and playing harmless pranks on us in Hogwarts doesn't count Malfoy." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I'm not referring to that." He snapped. "I almost killed all three of you in the room of requirement during the battle."

"_Crabbe_ almost killed us. You didn't do anything except run away. And he got his payment in the end."

Draco ignored her comment referring to him as a coward, and glared backed at her. "Crabbe was a good person."

Hermione scoffed. "Please. Good people don't commit murder."

"He's just wasn't as intelligent as the rest of us. He didn't mean to cast that spell!"

"Well he did. And for the record, Malfoy, if you want people to start thinking you changed, it's going to take more than me convincing them. Stop standing up for people like your father and Goyle!"

"You think Crabbe was a murderer, then what do you think I am?"

"You're a good person! I see if even if you don't!"

"I was going to kill Dumbledore!"

"But you didn't! And while we're on the topic, you might as well tell your darling fiancé what exactly happened that night! Harry told me everything. Dumbledore offered you a way out. He said you looked like you wanted to take it. But you didn't! But you didn't kill him either. Why?"

Draco stared at her, not sure what to say. She was right in every way, shape, and form. "I… didn't want the war to end. I didn't want Voldemort to win." He admitted softly. "But I couldn't let my family die either. He would have killed them."

The room grew quiet, and the tension grew with it, as both Gryffindor and Slytherin stared at each other. "It wasn't fair for that to be put in your hands. You know that right? You were too young, we were all too young. You shouldn't have had to make that decision. Whether Harry, Ron, and I lived that night at your manor, whether you should have killed Dumbledore in the astronomy tower, coming to take back your wand from us… that shouldn't have been put on your shoulders."

They had both grew calm, and it was like a weird sort of silent understanding grew between the two of them.

"If I hadn't made the decisions I made, everyone I ever cared about would be dead. And we wouldn't even be having this conversation. Because you would be dead. Potter would be dead. The world would be under the rein of Voldemort."

It was the least selfish thing Hermione has ever heard him say, and it gave Hermione the small inkling of proof she needed that maybe, just maybe, she could learn to trust Draco enough to where she wouldn't have to spend this marriage sleeping with one eye open. She sighed slowly, staring at him. A few seconds passed before she spoke again. "I'll go with you." She said softly. "I'll meet him."

"I'll protect you, you know. And defend you, if need be."

She was staring at her hands, not able to look in his eyes, and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know." Slowly, she looked up at him again, and found him staring at the list in his hands. "Anything else?"

He looked up at her and met her eyes before glancing back down on the parchment. His eyes seemed to read over it a couple times before he spoke. "No. No, l'll just take my tea once you get settled."

Hermione nodded before slowly exiting the room, giving one last look at Draco before shutting the door. He watched her go, and once she was gone, he crumpled up the parchment in his hand and chucked it into the roaring fire in the corner of his office. She didn't even get to hear the fourth rule, and Draco didn't plan on allowing her to find out.

* * *

Hermione stared up at the large house that sat on the corner of the rather luxurious community. All the houses were huge, and Draco's wasn't any different. Hermione took notice of the telephone line running towards his house, and couldn't help but think it was very muggle of him to live where he was living. She quickly switched her purse onto her other shoulder nervously before approaching the house. It was a cute house, painted white, a very clean white, and his shutters and door were a very bright yellow. Hermione remember she would have to make fun of him for the Hufflepuff color when he answered the door.

She knocked on the door three times, and then took a step back, pushing her hair behind her ears as she waited for him to answer. It took only a couple minutes, and when he opened the door, she raised her eyebrows him. He was dressed way too nice for them going out into muggle London. Well, now that she thought about it, he always dressed like this, except now he wasn't wearing a cloak. She had guessed previously that the way he dressed was just his work clothes, but now she knew it was what he wore on a daily basis.

Draco must have saw her staring, and glanced down at his outfit. "What?" He had just washed these, they couldn't be dirty.

She shook her head. "Nothing." And decided to quickly change the subject. "I like your house. It's beautiful. Pretty big."

Draco laughed, stepping aside and allowing her to come in. "_Pretty_ big?"

"Well I mean… I guess I expected to see a manor of some sorts."

"Eventually. When the times right. I'm not going to live in a Manor by myself. Seemed a bit pointless, and like a waste of money."

"I think you have enough money spend on a house." She said with a grin.

"Exactly. You _think_."

She rolled her eyes. "So which shop are we going to?"

"A shop as far away from the Wizarding community as possible."

Hermione watched as he reached into his coat closet and pulled out a cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. "You're not actually going I wear that into muggle London are you?"

"Yes. Why? What's the problem with my outfit, Granger?" He finally snapped.

She sighed. "Muggles don't wear cloaks, Malfoy. You know that. You'll stick out."

"So what the hell am I supposed to wear?!"

Hermione sighed and pushed past him, going into his coat closet. She fished through all his cloaks and finally found a nice suit jacket that matched his pants. She pulled it off the hanger, and a little piece of paper caught her eyes. The tag was still attached to the arm. Without even asking, she gripped it in her hand and pulled. "Here we are. This will blend."

He gaped at her. "I had that tag on there for a purpose!"

She rolled her eyes and she held it out in front of her for him to take. "Why, were you going to return it?"

"No. I like for it to look new when I put it on for the first time."

"This _is_ the first time you're wearing it." She grinned at him. "You sound like such a girl." She teased.

"Yeah, even more then you." He snapped back, which made her glare at him.

"Can we just go please?" He smirked triumphantly, placing a hand on her shoulder and apparating them both out of his house.

"_That's_ the one you want?"

"Yes." Hermione said studying the ring she was holding in her right hand, Draco hovering over her left shoulder and staring at it as well. It was very simple, but yet beautiful. A small diamond sat in the center, small diamonds lining the half of the band that sat next to the diamond.

"But it's so… small. Wouldn't you rather have something like…." He walked around her to a case directly to her right, and pointed down towards the larger rocks. "This one." He gestured for one of the sales person to get them the ring he was looking at.

The sales man walked over to them, smiling before going into the case and pulling out the ring that Draco was referring to. "This is our fourteen karat white gold engagement ring. One of our most looked at, but least purchased due to its price. It does, however, come as a set with the wedding band." He passed the ring off to Draco as Hermione walked over next to him.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at the ring. "Malfoy, no." Hermione said seriously, shaking her head and starting to go back towards the case she was just at. "It looks expensive."

"That's the point." Draco snapped, turning it over in his hand and looking at it before turning to look back at the sales man. Hermione had stopped walking to give Draco an exasperated look at his statement. She knew then that she wasn't going to getting a small ring, even if that was what she wanted. Draco wanted his 'wife' to look as rich and sophisticated as he always did. "How much is this ring?"

"Eight thousand Euro's, sir."

"Absolutely not!" Hermione cried out again.

"That's not including tax, however." The salesman added.

Draco turned to Hermione, giving her an annoyed look. "Try it on."

"I'm not letting you buy that for me. That's practically half a year's salary." She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Yeah, for you." He snapped, holding it out in front of him. "That's petty change for me."

"That ring looks like it weighs more than my own hand." Hermione sighed deeply. "You said I could pick out the ring."

"I only said that for Kingsley and that prick at the Wizengamot. I didn't actually mean it. I'm not buying you that cheap piece of crap." Draco said nodding towards the ring that was sitting on the counter to the right of Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how predictable he really was, and then, taking notice of the sales man staring at them in confusion, approached Draco. She doubted that someone who sold engagement rings often dealt with couples arguing like this. She turned to the sales man as she took the ring from Draco's hand. "Would you believe me if I told you that we hate each other?" She asked him, and he only laughed uncomfortably, staring at the two of them.

Hermione studied the ring in her fingers before slipping it on her ring finger. She stared at it on her finger, and she would be lying if she said it wasn't beautiful. And it was so much more then she could expect from anybody else, especially Ron. She sighed, and looked up at Draco. He gave her the smallest of a smile in return, and Hermione could honestly say it was the first time she had ever seen him do anything but scowl or smirk. It was the first time she ever saw him smile, and she had to admit to herself that she thought he looked rather charming when it grazed his lips.

Slowly, Draco turned to the sales man. "We'll take it."

* * *

As they approached the Grangers home, Draco in tow behind Hermione, the Gryffindor turned to face him. "Are you okay?" She asked casually.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, looking amused. "…Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just meant are you nervous?" Hermione asked as they reached the front door. She reached into her purse, pulling out her keys, catching a glimpse of her shiny new ring and staring at it for a few seconds before her hand clasped around her key ring.

"Granger, I lived in the same building as Voldemort for an entire year. I think I can handle your parents for a few minutes."

"Yes, well my parents are going to be a little shocked that I'm turning up with a different man a week after my break-up with my long time boyfriend of seven years." She said as she turned the key. "Not to mention all the times I've talked about how I hate my boss." She teased with a smile as she pushed open the door. "Mum! Dad! I'm home!"

"Oh, Hermione, sweetheart!" A woman's voice traveled from up the stairs, and Hermione couldn't help but smile as she allowed Draco to come in and shut the door behind him.

"Mum, I brought a guest."

"A guest?" Both Hermione and Draco turned to see Hermione's father approaching them with a smile. "I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you." He said as he turned to Draco, extending his hand. "The name's James Granger."

"Malfoy, sir. Draco Malfoy."

Hermione's dad studied Draco with curiosity, before turning to Hermione and then back to Draco. "Aren't you my daughters boss?"

"Dad-."

"Yes, sir, I am." Draco said with a small smile.

James Granger turned to look at Hermione. "I thought you always said you hated your boss?"

"Daddy, I-."

"I would actually really like to hear an explanation on that." Draco said as he eyed Hermione, smirking at her as his hands found the pockets of his suit.

Hermione had never been more thankful to see her mother walking down the stairs and towards them. "James, sweetheart, are you being nice to Hermione's friend?" Jean Granger said with a smile as she eyed Draco. "Jean Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you. Please excuse my husband."

"So, what brings you here today?" James asked, always one to get straight to the point.

"We're just stopping by real quick so I can pick up the dish for dinner at Molly's tonight." Hermione said with a nervous smile, pushing her hair behind her ears. But, she had completely forgotten about the huge ring now adoring her finger, and her mother spotted it almost instantly.

"Hermione what is that?" Her mother grabbed her hand, staring at the massive ring with a look of pure shock on her face. Jean Granger looked at her husband for reassurance to make sure she wasn't going crazy, and then turned back to her daughter. "This isn't the ring Ron gave you, is it?"

"Well, no-."

"Then who in the world gave you such an expensive ring?" James asked, looking over at Draco.

"Perhaps we should go and sit down?" Hermione suggested quickly.

"Did you give her that ring?" James Granger asked, Draco, nodding towards Hermione's hand.

"I… uh…." Draco quickly looked at Granger, wanting her help in this awkward situation that was quickly turning sour. It was clear that Hermione's father didn't like him.

"Yes, daddy. He did." Hermione said, letting out a deep sigh. "Draco and I are getting married."

Way to be subtle, Hermione.

"M-Married?" Mrs. Granger stuttered, shaking her head slightly at her daughter. "Sweetheart, what do you mean getting married?"

"Draco asked me to marry him. So I said yes."

"We… We weren't even aware that you were dating anybody." Jean said, moving closer to her husband who was studying Draco with unsure eyes. "You just broke up with Ron a month ago."

Draco's head immediately turned to Hermione at hearing this news. A month? But everyone had said, including her and the Prophet, that it had been a week. Was she lying to him? "Granger, you said a week."

Hermione ignored Draco, turning to her parents. "Draco was there for me when Ron and I broke up. I know it's a short time to get engaged to someone, but we love each other. And so this is our decision."

"Are you pregnant?" Mr. Granger asked quickly.

"James!"

"Daddy!"

"Granger, maybe we should go." Draco said, studying her parents carefully.

"I am _not_ pregnant." Hermione said quickly, knowing that Draco was right. She needed to come back _alone_ and tell her parents herself, before her father killed Draco. "Perhaps we should just go. This was a mistake to come here so soon with this news."

"Hermione, no." Her mother said quickly, going to stop them from leaving. "Ignore your father-."

"It's okay, mum. We're running late anyway. I'll come back later tonight and explain everything." Draco was already heading for the door, trying his best to smile at her parents and not appear to be the villain in this situation. He was though, and he knew it. Her parents were angry with her now, and it was all his fault for forcing her into this. They would think she was irresponsible, and making rash decisions because she had a broken heart. And even Draco knew that wasn't true.

"Okay, sweetie." Mrs. Granger said with sad eyes, a hand on her husband's shoulder to stop him from doing anything drastic. "Be safe, okay?"

Ignoring the glares he was getting from Hermione's dad, Draco opened the door and walked outside, Hermione following, completely forgetting the dish that she had made the night before, too preoccupied on getting out of the house. The Gryffindor ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Well… that went well."

"I think it's safe to say your father hates me." They were both walking down the driveway, heading for the street and to a place where they could apparate without being seen.

"He doesn't hate you. He just thinks you knocked me up." She laughed slightly at the very idea.

"That doesn't make me feel that much better about what just happened, Granger."

"Sorry." She grumbled. "If my parents took it that way, I can only imagine what it's going to be like at the Weasley's." Draco suddenly stopped walking, staring at the back of her head, remembering something that had been revealed only moments ago. She stopped with him, turning to face him with a curious look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"You told me it was a week." He said crossly. "You told the prophet it was a week since you and Weasley broke up. Why do your parents think it's a month?"

"Draco, we don't have time for this. We're late for the Weasley's."

"I don't give two shits about the Weasley's. You lied to me."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head at Draco. "I have my reasons for lying, and honestly there none of your business."

"They are now-."

"Why? Because we're getting married?" Hermione scoffed, shaking her head. "Your blackmail doesn't mean that I have to share my deepest and darkest secrets with you, Malfoy. Because if anybody is going to know the truth, it's not going to be you."

"Then who? Are you just going to keep this bottled up inside you for forever, Granger?" Hermione ignored him, staring at the ground. "Granger-!"

"He cheated on me!" She suddenly yelled, looking up and glaring at Draco, breathing hard in her anger at him for making her feel so vulnerable. Making her feel like she _had_ to tell him everything. "I came home one night and I found him sleeping with another woman in our bed. I was furious, so much so that I broke up with him without even a thought. I spent a couple nights at my parents, and then one night Ron came back to me. He apologized to me and told me that it was stupid for us to break up just because of a mistake he made. He told me he wouldn't do it again, and I believed he wouldn't. We got back together, but it didn't last long. Every time I looked at him… I saw her. So we ended it again. Ron, however, didn't want the Magical World to think that we were having issues, that the 'Golden Trio' was falling apart, so we pretended to stay together for the sake of our reputations."

Draco laughed, he couldn't help himself. "I can't believe you believed that bullshit, Granger. His selfishness had nothing to do with you two having issues. He didn't want the Prophet to know that he cheated on you."

"You think I don't know that now?" She snapped. "By the time I figured that out, the Prophet had already released something on us having a mutual breakup. It was a small article, one we were able to catch in time and stop most people from seeing. But someone obviously went and leaked what they had heard to Skeeter. Things didn't start getting heated in the Prophet until yesterday when she leaked the rumor that one of us had committed adultery." She scoffed, shaking her head. "Only it wasn't a rumor. It was the truth. And now were forced to still see each other, still forced to act like everything is okay. It kills me to see him."

"I'm sorry…."

"No you're not." She scoffed. "If you really were sorry, you wouldn't be forcing me to marry you after what I just told you. You wouldn't be forcing me to admit to being the one who cheated on him, when it was _him_ who cheated on _me_!"

"Granger-."

"But why would you tell me that I don't have to go through with this anymore, huh? Because you never would! You're more selfish then anybody I've ever met. Even if it means bringing somebody down, you would do anything for your own gain." She turned from him, heading down the street.

Draco however, was quick to follow after her. "Granger, wait-."

"It doesn't matter, Malfoy. I don't really want to talk about it. We're late to the Weasley's dinner party."

* * *

Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

The usual 'squish' rang in Hermione's ear that let her know they had just landed outside The Burrow, feet squishing in the shallow part of the swamp as Hermione's apparation missed dry land by inches. Hermione groaned, her feet soaked now, and quickly walked out of the swamp and onto hard land, Draco cursing behind her.

"What the hell, Granger? You couldn't have aimed us another foot to the left?!" Draco climbed out with her, shaking his feet one at a time to try and remove the muck. "These were my new shoes." He grumbled.

"Sorry." Hermione said with a sigh. "I'm just worried." Draco finally finished shaking his shoes, and looked up to see the towering, lop-sided, several story house standing before him. It was clearly being held up by some spell, and Draco found himself shaking his head at it.

Hermione had started to walk away towards The Burrows back entrance, and when she found that Draco wasn't following her, stopped and turned to look at him. "Malfoy, you alright?"

He didn't take his eyes off the house, and his response came out slow, his entire concentration on The Burrow. "…Yeah."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, approaching him.

"I just…-." He cleared his throat, eyes meeting hers. "I didn't expect it to look like this is all."

"Then what did you expect it to look like?" Hermione asked curiously.

Draco looked back up at the house. "My father always made it sound like the Weasleys lived in a small, one story shack, all sleeping in one room. But this…-." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Honestly it's amazing. The structure of everything, and all the magic that was put into keeping it held together and strung up like that. It's like every room was added after each child was born."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at him. "You know, you should tell Mrs. Weasley that. It'd make her happy to think that someone believes she has a nice home."

Draco just stared at Hermione. "Don't look at me like that, Granger." He couldn't help but snap. "Like I'm suddenly this person you didn't think was capable of complimenting someone."

Hermione shook her head, the smile still on her face, and started heading for the house. "Come on, Malfoy. We're late."

"Oh, so now you care about being late.

.

.

.

.

Hermione pushed open the barn door that led to the back entrance of the Weasley house, holding it open for Draco who was practically on her heels. She never would have pegged him to be nervous or let a situation affect him, but she guessed walking into a house with people you were taught to hate growing up, and now suddenly needed to accept would do that to you.

"Oh, Hermione, dear!" Mrs. Weasley was the first one to spot her, instantly placing a huge bowl of salad down on the counter and walking over to Hermione, arms outstretched to give her a huge. Hermione could only picture the look on Draco's face as Molly wrapped her arms around her tightly, squeezing her in a loving hug, pot holders adorning both of her hands that now laid around Hermione's upper back. "So glad you could make it! We were starting to wonder whether you were going to show or not."

Hermione smiled at her mother like figure. "Mrs. Weasley, I brought a friend with me, I hope that's alright."

Molly looked up at Draco for the first time, almost like she hadn't seen him to begin with, and what Draco least expected happened. Molly released Hermione and instantly wrapped her arms around Draco. And the look on the Slytherins face was priceless. Hermione had to hold back her laughter and Draco stared at her in shock, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a fish out of water. "Any friend of Hermione's is a friend of ours." Molly said, pulling away from Draco, all the while smiling at him. "Although I must admit I wasn't expect to be hosting a Malfoy tonight."

"Call me Draco, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said, finally getting his composure back.

"Oh no, I forgot the pasta salad!" Hermione said suddenly with a dejected sigh. "I'll have to go back and get it."

"Nonsense dear, we have enough food here." Molly patted Hermione on the cheek with her gloved hand, going back for the salad and grabbing it, heading towards the door leading towards the dining room. "Everyone's in here, when you two are ready."

Draco followed after Hermione as she slowly started walking after Molly, biting her lips nervously. "So, are you going to tell them I'm your 'friend', too?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet."

"I would figure it out really soon then, Granger. Because you're going to have some explaining to do in about five seconds."

"Yeah, well maybe _you_ can do the explaining then, how about that?" Hermione snapped before pushing open the door still swinging from Molly having walked through it.

It took a few seconds for the chatter to stop, and everyone to notice that Draco Malfoy was now standing before them, directly next to Hermione. All eyes were on him, and you could have heard a pin drop in the room. "What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Rons voice was the first to speak, and Draco couldn't help but notice a girl he had never seen before sitting right next to him. 'That must be the girl….' He couldn't help but think, and one look at the sadness and jealousy in Grangers eyes told him that he was correct.

With Hermione still in what seemed to be shock, Draco decided to speak. "I was invited." His eyes locked with Potters, who was also glaring at him. "Is that a problem?"

"Draco-."

"Maybe you're not welcome here." Ron snapped back, quickly rising to his seat.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly scolded her son quickly, slapping his shoulder with her pot holder. "Everyone is welcome in this household!"

"But mum, he's-!"

"Staying for dinner!" Molly sighed, walking around to the opposite end of the table where two empty seats were, and pulling them out, facing Hermione and Draco. "Come dearies, sit."

Hermione led the way, taking a seat next to Bill and allowing Draco to sit on the end where almost half the table full of angry guest couldn't see him. The conversation had quickly started to pick back up when the awkward silence of Draco's appearance had become too much, and Draco couldn't help but notice that Hermione, between taking sips of her butterbeer, was glaring at Ron's 'guest'. "You alright?" He asked gently.

Hermione quickly looked away from the couple to stare at her empty purple plate lining the bright yellow table cloth. "I can't believe he brought her here."

"That's the girl he…?" His voice trailed off as he looked at the two of them and saw Weasley's new… girlfriend… looking at him and Hermione with what he could only describe as hateful eyes.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled, taking his attention away from the other girl. "He knew I was coming here tonight. It's like he's rubbing her in my face."

Draco couldn't help but feel bad for his 'fiancé' as she was obviously hurt by what Ron was doing to her. "Don't let him get to you, Granger. He's an ass. And you deserve better."

Hermione slowly looked up at Draco, caught off by the kindness in his voice, but his attention was averted as George quickly called his name from halfway across the table. "So, Malfoy, why exactly are you here?"

"Hermione invited me." He repeated. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, her names sounding strange coming out of his mouth as anything different then Granger.

"Yeah…." George said slowly. "Why?"

"George…." Molly raised her eyebrows at him, warning him of his lack of manners without really saying anything.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley." Draco said faking a smile. "Well about a month ago, Hermione came to work and was, how should I put this… heartbroken. So after she explained to me how her boyfriend broke her heart and that they had split up, I decided to console her. We became friends."

Ron was now glaring at Draco, and Hermione couldn't help but stare at him herself, eyes slightly wide and the smallest bit of a smile on her face. He was actually standing up for her. "Really? I broke /her/ heart?" Ron snapped.

"Yes, actually you did." Draco snapped back. He may not get along with Hermione, but Ronald Weasley he couldn't stand. He would gladly stand up for Granger if that meant bringing Ron down a peg. "Maybe you don't remember. Let me refresh your memory. It was /after/ you cheated on her with /that/," He pointed to the girl sitting next to Ron, his whore, and then continued. "And then /before/ you asked her to keep this a secret from everyone because you didn't want the Wizarding World to know that you're a bloody coward."

Harry was on his feet in seconds, everyone's attention, save for Ron who was glaring at Draco, was on him now. "Hermione, can I talk to you? Outside." Without waiting for a response, Harry was already heading for the door, holding it open and waiting for Hermione to follow him.

Hermione sighed. "I'll be right back." She said to Draco softly. "You'll be okay?"

Draco was grinning as he grabbed his glass of butterbeer and leaned back against his chair. He brought the glass to his lips, still staring at Ron. "Oh, yeah. I can handle this from here." Hermione quickly followed after Harry, avoiding all the eyes of the many people she had considered her family a month ago, but now wasn't so sure.

As they left the house, Harry continued to walk towards the garden, Hemiome trailing behind him closely. "Harry, what are you-."

"What about you, Hermione?" He quickly stopped walking, turning around and facing her. "What are you up to?"

"Up to? I don't-."

"Why did you bring Malfoy here?"

"It's like he said. We're friends." She nervously bit her lower lip.

"Kinglsey told me what happened a couple days ago, Hermione. How Malfoy is running for Minister and how he got denied. And then how he suddenly reacted when you walked in the room, telling them how he's getting married… to you."

"Harry-."

"And then, he proceeded to tell me how shocked you looked by the sudden news, but went along with it anyway." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Tell me it's not true. You're not marrying that prick are you?"

Hermione threw her hands in her jacket pocket, not wanting Harry to see the ring on her finger. "Yes, I am. That's why we came here tonight, to tell everyone."

"Are you really letting him force you into this?"

Hermione's eyebrows fell in anger. "He's not forcing me do to anything, Harry."

"Blackmailing you then…."

"No!" She yelled. "Do you really think I would let someone blackmail and use me?! I became friends with Draco when I started working for him, and what Draco said was true before. I went to him for comfort, and because of that we became closer. We started dating. Yes, it's soon. But I don't care. He's not as bad as he was in Hogwarts, and whether I have your approval or not, I'm marrying him." She didn't know why she was standing up for Draco, defending the fact that he was pretty much paying her to marry him for almost a year.

"He's going to break your heart."

"Oh, because that doesn't sound familiar. We take chances, like I took with Ron. If I can't trust my best friend, then maybe I can trust my best enemy."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Realization suddenly hit Harry. "To piss Ron off? To get… revenge?"

Hermione stared at Harry, and in that second, she couldn't help but wonder if what Harry was saying was true. Was she doing this, even subconsciously, to simply piss Ron off, make him jealous? It sure as hell /was/ making Ron angry. And she had agreed to be Draco's wife without so much as an argument, something she normally would have yelled and screamed about prior to her break up, telling Draco he could go fuck himself.

But no, she was doing this because she wanted what he was offering. She could have an amazing life with what he was giving her as payment. A job that actually meant something to her, a salary where she could live comfortably without having to worry about whether she could afford her electric bill that month, not to mention a house.

No, she was doing this because she wanted to. Not to get revenge. If she wanted revenge on Ron, she would have already gotten it.

Angry, she took a step towards Harry, pointing a finger at his chest. "I can't believe you, Harry Potter. After everything we've been through, you're really going to accuse me of that! It's like I said,I became friends with Draco, and in the midst of that, we became more then that and fell in love. If you can't accept that then that's your problem!" Very quickly, without another word, she turned around and was storming back towards the house. Harry didn't think she was going to marry Draco, she'd show him!

She could hear Harry's stern voice calling after her, telling her to stop and that he wasn't done talking to her, but she didn't care. She only had one thing on her mind.

She pushed open the back door and stormed into the dining room, chit chatter ringing in her ears. She looked at Draco, who surprisingly looked rather comfortable in his position, and then cleared her throat, addressing the room. "Excuse me, everyone. I have an announcement."

Harry suddenly came in after her, quickly trying to stop her. "Hermione, wait-."

But he was too late. "Draco and I are getting married." The talking immediately stopped, everyone staring at Hermione. Some looked shocked, eyes wide, while others looked around unsure, not clear as to whether they had heard her correctly. "We got engaged a couple days ago." Hermione held out her left hand, showing everybody.

Everybody remained quiet, all staring at Hermione in shock. It wasn't until Draco broke the silence; "…Surprise…." He said softly, yet loud enough for the people nearest him to slowly turn their heads and stare at him.

Ginny was the first to get up from her seat, walking over to Hermione and grabbing her left hand, examining the ring. "Hermione… this is beautiful."

Hermione stared at Ginny, and Draco could tell from the hard look set in her eyes that Hermione had only come out with the information in the way that she had because she was angry. And he would bet it had something to do with what Harry and her and talked about outside. Slowly, he stood up as well, making his way towards his 'fiance'. "Thank you, Ginny." Hermione said softly, her eyes slowly going and meeting Draco's.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Ron's voice broke the silence. "Is this all some sort of joke?" The second Weasley was on his feet. "I mean, what are you two playing at? You're getting married to him, already?! We broke up not a month ago!"

"Didn't stop you from bringing _her_!" Hermione yelled back, finally standing up for herself. "Rubbing her in my face!"

"Gabriella has _nothing_ to do with this."

"You're right… she doesn't. Tonight is about me and Draco's news, the news that we're getting married."

In seconds, Ron tore from the room, knocking his chair over and sending it slamming against the hard wood floor. Everything went quiet, and it only took one more glare in Hermione's direction from George, before he was quickly following after his brother, Gabriella following after him.

"Give him time, Hermione." Ginny said softly. "He'll come around. We all will." Ginny turned to look at Draco. "Congratulations. Hermione's a real catch." Ginny slowly turned back to face her fellow Gryffindor. "Although, I always did picture you being my sister."

"Sorry, Gin." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny smiled at her before turning to her own husband. "Harry, tell everyone your news too."

"I don't think now's the time, Ginny."

"Nonsense."

"Ron's not here."

"You can tell Ron later." Ginny said quickly, to which Harry let out a deep sigh.

"You can never win against your wife, mate." Bill chimed in with a chuckle.

"Fine." Harry purposely turned and faced Draco, looking him up and down before saying the words that would forever change the next few months of both Draco and Hermione's life."My application was approved. In a couple months…I'm running for Minister."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone!_

_The update for this chapter took a little longer then all the rest, but that's mostly because I've been SUPER hooked on this fanfiction that every time I pick up my phone or computer to update, all I want to do is read it! If you want the title of it, shoot me a review or PM (especially if you're into Dramione :D), and I'll gladly give it to you!_

_Anyway, before you get started on reading, I wanted to thank everyone for reading this story! It's been a long time since I've had a story that has had such a positive outcome from readers, and because of that, it just makes me want to write more. So thanks to everyone for the huge boost of confidence and inspiration :D! _

_Enjoy the next chapter!_

_.  
__._

**_FOUR_**

The silence for Draco and Hermione seemed to last longer than it did for everyone else as the shock of Harry's news slowly started to die. "Wow, Harry." Bill was the first to break the silence, chuckling slightly. "That's amazing news! You'll definitely win. Your competitor doesn't stand a chance."

Hermione very slowly looked over at Draco, who was biting his lips together, eyes growing into deep slits as he glared at the 'boy who lived'. "I'm sorry, but you're... what?" The blonde finally snapped, taking a couple steps closer to Harry.

"Running for Minister. Is that a problem?"

"Hell yes, it's a problem." Draco was quickly advancing on Harry, and Hermione followed after him, intent on stopping them both from beating each other to a pulp. "Why would _you_ want to run?!"

"Kingsley told me I should. Thinks I'll be a good candidate."

"That's a fucking lie and you know it!"

Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand to stop him, but he only yanked it from her grasps. "Draco-."

"And how would you know whether or not I'm lying, Malfoy?!" Harry was yelling back now. "You don't know anything about me! Same as you don't know anything about Hermione!"

"Harry-!"

"Why don't you tell everyone about your sham of an engagement? And while you're at it, tell them why you're so angry that I'm running. You won't get it anyway, so what does it matter?"

"Harry, I already explained everything to you out in the garden! This isn't a sham!" Hermione again felt the need to defend Draco and she didn't know why. Maybe it was the part of her that believed you should always stand up for what you believed was right. And right now she knew that what Harry was doing, wasn't fair.

"I'm not going to sit here and explain myself. You obviously already know what I'm doing." Draco growled. "And I'll be damned if I let you win."

Harry laughed, shaking his head at the Slytherin. "I'll tell you what, Malfoy. I'll make you a deal. You admit to everyone here how you're only marrying Hermione so that you'll be able to run for Minister, and then cut off the engagement, and I'll drop out. It'll be yours to run against whoever will be taking my place."

Draco stared at Harry, saying what everyone else was only thinking. "You're doing this on purpose. Running for Minister to only stop me from winning."

"End it now, and I'll go to the Wizengamot and tell them I want you to run, that you have my full support. They'll let you run, I can promise you that." Harry stuck his hand out towards Draco, staring at the blonde. "Do we have a deal or not?"

Draco stared at it, honestly contemplating shaking his hand in agreement. It would be his way out. He wouldn't have to force Hermione to do this, he would be still running for Minister, plus he'd still have Hermione to help him run the law firm instead of having her full concentration on helping him win this race. Not to mention the fact that there was no way he could win against Potter. He was the hero, and Draco was the villain. He'd end up with such an embarrassing loss that he wouldn't be able to leave his house for weeks.

But before he could extend his hand to shake Harry's, Hermione gripped Draco's hand, pulling him back a good foot and stepping in front of him, facing Harry. "I can't believe you, Harry Potter. After everything we've been through together, you don't trust me. You really think I'm marrying him so he can win? You're just as delusional as everyone in The Prophet who wants Ron and I to be together. Well let me tell you what, it's not going to happen. Ron _cheated_ on me, and if you're going to side with him, then you're no better than he is."

"Hermione-."

"I'm _marrying_ Draco! And he isn't excepting your offer!" Hermione grabbed Draco's hand again and dragged him behind her as they left the Burrow in a rush, heading back out towards the apparation points where they had landed, completely out of ear shot of everyone else.

Draco pulled on her hand, stopping her from dragging him along. "What the hell did you do that for, Granger?!" He cried, wanting to understand. "That was your way out of this!"

Hermione ran her hands through her hair in frustration, letting out a small groan. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Draco repeated, looking at her in pure shock. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? You stood up for me, in front of everyone you love!"

"Yes, thank you, I know that-."

"I know I told you that you would have to lie to all them, but I figured I'd be doing most of the talking when it came to telling the story! Why would you stand up for _me_ of all people, after what I've done to you-?"

"Because it's not fair for him to do this!" She yelled. "He thinks you're forcing me-!"

"I am!"

"No, you're not!" She took a couple steps closer to him. "Are you still giving me what we agreed to?"

"Of course I am."

"Then this is an agreement, simple as that. A business agreement. And for Harry to try and… sabotage you isn't fair!"

Draco sighed, staring at her. "I won't win, Granger. Not against Potter."

"Yes, you will."

"How?"

"We'll figure it out as we go along. Harry might be an amazing wizard, but we're both smarter than him." Draco grinned slightly at the comment she had just given him, to which she rolled her eyes in return. "Don't let your ego get in the way, Malfoy."

They were both silent for a few seconds longer before Draco finally spoke. "I'm sorry about Weasley…." Hermione looked up at him. "He's an asshole."

"He was never like this before…."

"He's jealous." Draco said matter of factly. "And he doesn't deserve you, you know that right?"

Hermione sighed, staring at him. "Don't be nice to me because nobody else will. I honestly don't want the pity."

Draco frowned. "What makes you think that's why I'm being nice to you?"

"Just forget it." Hermione grumbled. "Let's just go." She stared walking further into the swamp, Draco slowly following after her. "Are you hungry?"

Draco nodded. "We can go back to my place. We have to figure out your moving situation anyway." Hermione shook her head in agreement as Draco placed his hand on her shoulder, and then, they were gone.

.

.

.

They landed in Draco's foyer a second later, Draco pulling his jacket off his back and opening up the closet door to put it away. He glanced at her. "Want me to put your sweater away?" His voice was soft, and kind, and unlike anything Hermione was used to. If it wasn't for his tone, she probably wouldn't even have realized that he spoke to her, her attention too focused on the house before her.

She glanced over at him and shook her head as he closed it. "Your house is beautiful." She said as she went back to admiring it. A staircase went up along the wall to her right and curved into the wall in front of her, ending on a small overlook that led to the other half of the house. As she looked up, she noticed a giant chandelier, hanging high above her head. The walls were painted a light yellow, matching the color of the outside of his house. She smiled at that thought, again not picturing Draco to be one for go for the color yellow.

"What's funny?" He asked at seeing her smile.

"You painted it yellow. Even the outside is yellow."

He shrugged. "It's a relaxing coloring. After the war I found it helped calm me down." Well that was something she never expected him to admit to, and as she stared at him, playing with her hair, she watched him sigh. "Now what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She decided to go for the very first thought she had at seeing the yellow. "It just reminds me of Hufflepuff is all."

"Hufflepuff doesn't have a patent on the color yellow, Granger."

"I know."

"What did you expect everything to be…? Green?"

"Well-."

"Is your bedroom red?"

"No, actually, it's green." Now that had caught him off guard. "Green and blue. It does the same for me that yellow does for you. It reminds me off the forest. Blue sky, green grass, green leaves. I'd have brown but that just reminds me of mud, which of course reminds me of-." She stopped talking, deciding against telling him what it obviously reminded her off, and instead looked away from him staring at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew what she was going to say.

"I'll show you the kitchen." He started walking towards an opening in wall that formed underneath the staircase, and Hermione followed after him. The kitchen was a lot smaller then Hermione would have imagined. Two counter tops ran along two of the walls, creating a giant L, and there was a small table pushed in the corner, four chairs lining each section of it. It was a very muggle kitchen, painted a dark red, filled with all the basic muggle appliances.

Draco turned and looked at her, pointing to the small table. "You can sit if you want." He said as he opened up the fridge and pulled out some fresh fish. "Would you like some tea?"

"Umm… sure." Hermione said as she watched him move around his kitchen with ease. Where were the house elves doing all his work for him?

Draco moved for a skinny cabinet stuffed in the corner, pulling out two boxes and holding them in front of her. "Black or Chamomile?"

She smiled at him. "Whatever you're having."

He nodded his head, putting away the black tea and pulling out his wand. With a flick, the burner underneath his tea pot lit, and he moved to grab two tea cups. When the tea was situated, he went into his cabinet underneath the sink, pulling out his fryer. "I hope you like fish and chips. Have to cook this fish before it goes bad on me." When she didn't answer him, he turned to face her, seeing at her staring at him in pure awe. "If you don't like fish, I can cook something else. I have chicken, and ground beef."

"It's not that." She said softly. "I just… I mean… since when do you cook?"

He rested his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her. "Are you insinuating that I'm incapable of taking care of myself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just… I didn't think you're family did their own chores. Where's the house elves?"

"I had a house elf for the first six months I lived here. He helped me unpack all my belongings and I had him teach me the basics. How to clean, do my laundry, and even how to cook. Once he taught me everything he knew, I let him go."

"You mean you-?"

"Released him?" Draco interrupted her. "Yes. I gave him an article of my clothing and let him go."

A smile grew on Hermione's lips as she started at him. "You… you keep surprising me."

"Why? Because I'm not the asshole I used to be at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded her head, and Draco walked closer to her, sitting down across from her. "Did the war change you, Granger?"

"The war changed everyone."

He stared down at his folded hands that were sitting on the table. "I did things I'm not proud of. I kil-." He let out a deep sigh, and Hermione could tell he was struggling to get the words out. "After Potter sided with us when it came to decide whether my family would get time in Azkaban or not, freed my family from what we _deserved_ to suffer from, I knew I had to change. I _wanted_ to change. I wanted to do what Potter did. Fight for people who couldn't fight for themselves."

"That's why you became a lawyer?"

Draco looked up at Hermione, nodding. "There were so many innocent people, people like me, who wouldn't have anyone to stand up for them."

"That's why you want to become Minister then, too?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders as the tea pot started to whistle, and he stood up from his seat to go and retrieve it. "Running for Minister was something that Kingsley put into my head. Told me he wanted me to run. Thought I'd do a good job." He poured the steaming water into each other tea cups, the tea bags already nestled inside. "I guess I just want to prove myself."

"Then why did Harry say that Kingsley wanted him to run?" Hermione asked as Draco walked back over to the table, setting her cup in front of her.

"Because Potter's a bloody liar, that's why." He spat, going for the fridge and retrieving the milk, and then the sugar off the counter, placing both of them in front of Hermione before grabbing his own cup and sitting back down. "Kingsley wouldn't change his mind."

Hermione shrugged. "He might. If Harry told him he wanted to run. You might get some interesting news at work tomorrow." Draco shook his head in disbelief, picking at the string of his tea bag and lifting it up and down within the water to extract all the flavor. "Regardless of that fact, he already told the Wizengamot that he wanted you to run, right?"

Draco eyes met Hermione's eyes again. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything if he goes to them and tells them that he wants Potter to run instead of me first thing in the morning."

"Then we beat him to it."

"How-?"

"We tell the prophet about our engagement first thing in the morning. Skeeter has to go in practically before sunrise to finish editing anything she's putting in before it gets owled out. If we can beat her there, _before_ she edits it, she can rearrange things quickly. She'll be _desperate_ for our story. It'll be out in that morning's paper and the Wizengamot will know about it before Kingsley's even had his morning tea."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "How… how do you know that about Skeeter?"

Hermione glanced down at her tea, stirring it as she added a couple spoonfuls of sugar to her cup. "When Ron and I were 'pretending' to still be together, I would always try and get to work a few minutes before she did. That'll way she wouldn't spot me without my ring."

"That's how she caught you without it on, isn't it?" Draco asked, and Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "That means that you were at work _hours_ before me." He was staring at her like she was crazy.

Hermione shrugged, taking yet another sip of her tea. "Are you actually surprised?" She placed her cup down on the table. "Why do you think I was always done my work so early?"

Draco got to his feet to start cooking the fish. He flicked the switch on the fryer to turn it on, pulling his wand out and instantly heating up the oil, making it bubble. "Because you're you. You haven't changed much since Hogwarts, Granger, if I'm being completely honest."

She snorted at that. If only he knew. For one, she wasn't hanging over Ron like a love struck teenager, and instead had grown smarter and had realized how much better off she was without him. Not to mention the fact that she was now engaged to Draco Malfoy, something she would have _never_ thought would happen to her. She could only imagine what The Prophet would look like in the morning, and all the publicity that would follow after. And then a thought struck her. The people they worked with… they would instantly start to accuse Draco of treating her differently, since they were now out in the open about it. "Draco…." Hermione said softy as the Slytherin battered the fish before slowly dropping it in the deep fryer. He acknowledged her without turning around, so Hermione continued. "What exactly are we going to do about work? People aren't going to like that I'm your assistant _and_ fiancé."

"Well, I'm going to fire you, of course."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She wasn't the type of person to get… fired! She was an amazing student, and an amazing worker. Hell, she had just told Draco how she worked a twelve hour shift almost every day, most days not even clocking in until it was actually time for her to be there, and now he was going to fire her! "Excuse me?"

He turned around to face her, back leaning against the counter as he spoke. "Come on, Granger, it makes sense. Besides, it's not like you'll be out of a job. I'm hiring you to be coordinator for my campaign."

"And if you don't even get in the running?"

"You said I would."

"Malfoy-."

"If I don't, then I'll give you money every week, same as your salary now, so that'll way you can support yourself, and then once our divorce is final, I'll hire you back." Hermione bit her lower lip as she contemplated what he was saying. Maybe they should have thought this out further before they actually came to a written agreement. But he was right, that was probably the best way to go about this. She was angry, that was for sure, but the next thing he said caught her so off guard, that she wasn't so sure she could ever be angry with him again. "And we're not telling The Prophet that you cheated on Weasley. That bastard doesn't deserve that."

The smallest smile grew on Hermione's face as he turned to poke at the sizzling fish. "Malfoy, that's not going to work."

"Yes it will. We became friends when you started working for me. Nobody really saw us 'working' together, so there won't be any suspicions. We tell them that my parents wanted me to marry, and so I chose my one and only friend. Nobody would question my parents wanting me to marry right away. It's a typical pureblood tradition. Actually… it's usually a forced marriage."

"Did they ever try to force you?" There was silence, Draco thinking hard about how he was going to answer her question. "Draco?"

A few more seconds of silence before Draco's soft voice rang out. "Yes. Once. It was mostly my father, but I turned it down. He threatened to disown me, actually." Draco grabbed two plates from one of the cabinets, placing one in front of Hermione and then one in front of the seat he was currently occupying. "Would you rather eat in the dining room?"

Hermione shook her head. "Here's fine." Draco nodded, going back to cooking, grabbing a bag of chips and opening that up. "So…. what happened?"

"Well my mother was furious with my father; told him that she wasn't going to lose her son. So we came to an agreement that I had to marry before my 27th birthday."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, they're going to love me, then."

Draco smiled slightly at that, pouring some chips onto her plate and then his. "So then I moved out. Couldn't really stand to be in the same place as my father anymore."

"I'm sorry." Hermione mumbled as Draco turned off the fryer, grabbing her plate and placing two of the fried fish filets on it, then passing it back to her. "Who was it?"

"Astoria Greengrass." Draco sat down across from her, taking another sip from his cooling tea. "We went to school with her. She was a couple years younger than us. My father wants to keep the 'pureblood' tradition together. Not marry out of blood." Hermione bit her lip nervously, staring down at her plate. She could only imagine how furious Lucius Malfoy was going to be when he found out about their engagement. "Load of bullocks if you ask me."

"You don't believe in that anymore, then?"

He shrugged. "I guess a part of me does, since it's what I was raised in, but I know, deep down that it doesn't matter. I've seen too much muggle and muggleborn blood in the war to know that there's no such thing as 'mudblood'."

"You really have changed." She grumbled. "How come you never showed this side of you before?"

He shrugged, shoving a chip in his mouth. "I was your boss. I couldn't really."

"And… what are you now?"

The two stared at each other, sharing a silence for a few seconds before Draco spoke again. "Your friend. I'm your friend, Granger."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello everyone!_

_To those of you who might be reading this and are a few hours ahead of myself, Merry Christmas Eve! I was going to upload this a couple days ago, but decided that I wanted to give my loyal readers an early Christmas Present!_

_In my last authors note, I told you guys about this amazing Dramione I was reading, and I officially finished it! The amazing author of that story didn't disappoint, and it's definitely at the top of my list of favorites. I had a couple people ask me what the story was called, so I decided to wait for my next upload and just let everyone know! _

_It's called "Turncoat" and the authors name is "elizaye". I gave the story to someone who sent me a PM already, and hopefully you're enjoying it! :)_  
_So now, I'll stop my constant chit chatting, and let you get onto the story! And if I don't get the next chapter up in the next week, have a happy new year! _

**Five**

Draco led Hermione up the stairs to the second story of his house, turning around to glance at her to see why she was so quiet. Truthfully, he wasn't used to being in the presence of a female who wouldn't stop talking to him. He took notice of her studying every little detail of his house, from the engravings on the stairs railing, to how many coats of paints were laying on the wall. He grinned as he turned back to looking straight ahead, wondering why he never really took notice of her like he was doing tonight. He knew he was supposed to hate her, and he tried to convince himself that he did, but after tonight, it was getting harder and harder.

Even if it only had been a couple days since their arrangement started.

Their fights about the war had unintentionally forced them to open up to one another, and while he didn't know if she could say the same, learning more about her, about what she had been through when he didn't even know if she was still alive, had caused him to soften ever so slightly towards her. He couldn't explain why, but he could sense their silent understanding of one another, and that drove him to try his very best to be civil with her for these next several months.

He owed her that anyway, didn't he? For everything he put her through in Hogwarts, all the insults he wished he could take back now that there weren't eyes of a monster watching his every move.

She still had all her typical 'Hermione Granger' ways, but there was something different about her that he couldn't quite place. The way she had turned against her friends to defend him, and so quickly, had definitely caught him off guard. She had said it was because of their agreement, but now Draco was starting to wonder if it was something else. Maybe, one day, he'd ask her. After all, they were trying to be friends, right?

He turned to face her again as they reached the top landing, this time not able to help himself as a laugh escaped his lips. She still had that same amazed look on her face, and he shook his head at her. "How come you weren't like this yesterday when you came over before we left to get your ring?"

Hermione turned to face him, slowly shrugging her shoulders. "I was only in your foyer. It wasn't like I got that great of a view."

Draco nodded. It made sense. He didn't give her enough time to really study his house. "Do you want to see your room?" He asked, going for the first door on the right.

"You set up a room for me? Already?"

"Well technically it's the guest bedroom." He said as he opened the door.

"I'm surprised you're not making me sleep in your room." She teased.

"Yes, well I'm trying to resist the temptation to fuck you senseless, Granger." His tone reeked of sarcasm, but that didn't stop Hermiones cheeks from turning a bright red. However, she ignored her embarrassment and walked past him and into the room. She stared at it with wide eyes. It was a massive room for only being the guest bedroom. A king mattress sat below two large windows, book shelves lining one side, and a desk on the other. As she stepped further into the room, she took notice of the fireplace situated directly between the book shelves. "There's a fireplace in almost every room for easy access to the floo network. This is the room my parents stay in if they decide to pay me a visit. It's a rare occasion, and usually when they come, it's so my father can scold me."

Hermione turned quickly, staring at Draco. His… parents? "Is that something that happens often? Them paying a visit?"

Draco couldn't help but grin. "Are you… scared of my parents, Granger."

"No." She responded quickly. "I thought we already went over this?"

"We did." He leaned against the doorframe to the bedroom, crossing his arms over his chest and changing the subject. "We can paint the walls whatever color you want. I don't personally like the white, but I'm never in here, so it didn't bother me."

"Thank you." Hermione said, turning back to looking around the room. She noticed the closet door and walked towards it, wondering how much room she would have for her clothes. She pulled it open, flicking the light switch on, and something immediately caught her eyes.

It was a bright pink undershirt, layered with small jewels along the neckline. They seemed to sparkle in the light, and she couldn't take her eyes off then. It wasn't her style, by far, but pulled it off the hanger anyway, a small plan started growing in the big mind of hers.

Draco walked over to the closet to see what she was doing, and stopped when he saw her examining the shirt. "Would you look at that." He let out a small chuckle. "She did leave it here."

"She?" Hermione asked, curiously.

Draco dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Old fling. Too clingy. Couldn't stand her after about a week." Hermione nodded, turning back to looking at the shirt. "I don't think that's quite your style, Granger."

She turned to look at him. "What does that mean?"

"I've just never seen you wear pink."

"My Yule Ball gown was pink." She pointed out.

Draco smirked. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to you at the Yule Ball almost ten years ago, Granger. Besides, I think Weaselbee was jealous enough that you went with Krum. You had enough attention."

"Then you were paying attention to me if you know who I went with."

"He was a Champion. And one hell of a quidditch player. Everyone noticed him." He nodded towards the shirt in her hand. "So are you taking that, or what?"

"I wasn't going to _steal_ it!"

"Then why are you staring at it like that?"

"It's the perfect attention grabber." Hermione said, turning the shirt in her hand and grabbing the back to examine it closely.

"Do I have to remind you that your engaged now?"

Hermione grinned as she held the shirt against her chest. "Not for other men, darling." She teased. "Besides, I've never liked the attention like that anyway, while we're still talking about the Yule Ball. It's for Skeeter." Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion. "She'll be tired in the morning. I'm going to need more then an over priced diamond on my hand to get her attention."

Draco smirked. "You know, you Gryffindors are a lot more conniving then you let on."

Hermione glanced down at the shirt one more time before starting to usher him out of the closet. "Shut the door. I want to try it on."

.

.

.

There was a light blue hue in the sky, puffy white clouds outlined in a bright orange that made a beautiful contrast against the blackness in the sky behind her. It was truthfully a beautiful sunrise, something Hermione hadn't seen in about a week. But, not wanting to get distracted, pulled her eyes away from the sky and started walking out of the alleyway she used every morning after apparating from her house to go to work.

Her heels clicked loudly against the cement as she grabbed at the pink shirt and shoved it back into her black pencil skirt, readjusting the collar on her blazer, and making sure that the jewels on her chest were shiny enough to grab the reporters attention.

Letting out a nervous breath as she reached the same red phone booth she used every morning, she slipped her coin inside and quickly dialed. As it rang, she glanced around to make sure nobody was watching her. She didn't particularly like using the visitors entrance, but ever since moving back in with her parents, she has tried her best to avoid using magic around them as much as possible, so the floo network was out.

Finding them in Australia was the easy part, it was re-installing all their memories that had been the challenge. She had eventually, obviously, brought them back to their normal selves, but now they seemed to fear magic. And Hermione didn't blame them.

As the floor of the phone booth came to a stop, Hermione stepped out of her confined square and made her way through the barren main hall of the Ministry of Magic. Rita Skeeter always went to the dining hall first thing to make herself a large cup of tea to get her through her day, and that was exactly where Hermione was heading.

She pushed open the door and peaked inside, seeing Skeeter with the back of her leopard print coat facing Hermione. Grinning as everything was going right, Hermione walked inside, her heels clicking against the marble floor loudly.

Just as Hermione predicted, Skeeter completely ignored her, continuing to add spoonful after spoonful of sugar to her beverage. Hermione casually approached her, grabbing two cups, one for her and one for Draco. He'd be in within the next hour, hopefully to the news that he was approved for the running of Minister. She added coffee to her own cup, placing it to the side and adding hot water to Dracos. "Morning, Ms. Skeeter." Hermione said, forcing her voice to sound kind as she smiled at the vile woman.

Skeeter glanced over at Hermione as if she had just realized she was there. "Ms. Granger, you're here early."

Hermione forced her smile to grow a bit bigger. "Oh, yes. Lots of work to do today. Have a lot to do in my last two weeks here at the Ministry, at least as Draco's assistant."

"You're quitting?" Skeeter looked shocked, and Hermione could see the gears turning in her head as she was desperately trying to remember as much information as possible.

Hermione nodded. "Technically I'm getting fired. But, yes. I'm afraid we have no choice."

"I don't understand." Hermione reached across the table to the tea bags directly in front of Skeeter and purposely flashed her ring, which quickly caught Skeeters attention. "What is that?!" She cried, grabbing Hermione's hand and inspecting the ring. "This ring is rather… expensive looking. I thought you and Ronald Weasley broke your engagement?"

Hermione couldn't help the scoff that escaped her lips, or the words for that matter. "Please. As if I'd ever marry Ron after what he did to me."

"Family heirloom, then?"

"Oh, no. It's an engagement ring." Hermione said as Skeeter dropped her hand, Hermione quickly adding Draco's tea bag to his steaming water. "Draco and I are getting married."

Hermione had expected a shocked look to appear on the reporters face, but never a smirk. "… Really?" Hermione, however, nodded as she added sugar and milk to her coffee. "So, you were cheating on your fiancé with him, then?"

"No." Hermione said quickly. "I /never/ cheated." She wasn't taking the fall again. "Draco and I have been friends ever since I started working for him. We discovered our feelings for one another and decided that it was in our best interest to get married."

Skeeter raised an eyebrow at her. "Best interest?"

Hermione nodded again as she took a sip of her coffee. "Draco's parents want him to marry."

"They want him to marry a muggleborn?"

Hermione knew that this conversation was probably going to turn nasty within the next couple minutes, and quickly decided to make her exit. "I'd really love to give you the whole back story, but it's like I said, I have a lot of work to do." Hermione picked up Draco's tea and turned her back on Skeeter, but she yelled after her.

"I'd like to schedule an interview with you and your… fiance."

"I'll speak with Draco. Look for my owl." And with that, she was gone, a huge grin on her face as she realized she had just succeeded. They're plan was in action, and nobody was going to stop it.

.

.

.

"Did it work?"

Hermione glanced up to see Draco standing before her desk, briefcase in his right hand, his other shoved in his left pocket. She couldn't help but notice that he looked nervous, and put her quill down to address him. "You're late. I got you some tea, but it's cold now."

"Granger, did it work?"

"Did you tell your parents?" The plan was for him to wake up early, meet his parents for breakfast and intercept their owl with The Daily Prophet, then tell them the news before somebody else could.

"Of course I did. That was the plan wasn't it?" He snapped. "Now, did it work?" Yes, he was definitely nervous. Instead of saying anything, Hermione pushed some of her papers away and found the Prophet, holding it out for him to take. He instantly grabbed it, eyes scanning over the paper rapidly. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I never thought I'd see those words together."

The front page was printed with two pictures, one of Hermione smiling brightly, Harry on one side and Ron on the other. It was taken right after the war, after news of Voldemort's death had spread. And next to her picture was a picture of Draco. It was one taken during his court case when Harry had stood up for him and his family, saving them from life in Azkaban. He looked miserable, and was wearing Azkaban prisoner robes. "Of course she would use this picture." He said with a dejected sigh.

"The picture doesn't matter. Once people see 'Ex-Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, pureblood, and war hero, Hermione Granger, engaged', they're going to forget all about your past. They'll be more shocked you're marrying a muggleborn."

Draco glanced at her, sensing the change in her voice. "What does that mean?"

"It's just the truth." She shrugged, picking her quill back up. "It was the first thing Skeeter said."

"Ahh, there it is." He sighed. "Granger, there's going to be a _lot_ of people who are going to be angry, not understand, and don't approve of this. You can't let them get to you."

"Why not? You're letting the fact they called you a Death Eater to get to you."

"Yes, because I'm ashamed of it. You shouldn't be ashamed to be a muggleborn anymore then I should be ashamed to be a pureblood. Especially in this day and age. Those things don't matter anymore."

Hermione stared down at her paperwork, not able to look him in the eyes. "You're right." She said softly.

"Of course I'm right." He pulled his keys from his pocket, walking past her and unlocking his door. "I'll be working if you need me." Hermione watched him enter his office, turning to face her one last time. "Fetch me another cup of tea, Granger." And then shut his door.

Hermione sighed as she rose from her seat and started heading for the dining hall again, wondering if he'd stop bossing her around when he wasn't her supervisor any longer.

.

.

.

Hermione's heels clicked against the floor as she walked back down the hall towards Draco's office, his tea steaming in her hand. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she walked, knowing that it was all about the announcement in the morning Prophet. She wondered how many people didn't believe it, or how many people, besides Harry and Ron, now hated her for what she was doing. But she didn't care, at least not right now. They had other things to worry about.

She grabbed the door handle to Draco's office and pushed it open without knocking, but froze at the scene before her.

Draco was standing behind his desk, folded letter in his right hand as he stared at the man before him nervously. She immediately recognized him as Mr. Jenkins from the Wizengamot, the one who had told Draco he wasn't going to be allowed to run for Minister in the first place.

Neither had taken notice of her entering the room, too deep in conversation, and Hermione couldn't move. She found herself rooted to the spot, too intrigued with their conversation. "-know what you're up to, especially with how quickly you got the notice in The Prophet. You might be able to fool the rest of the Wizengamot, but not me."

It was in that moment that Draco noticed Hermione standing in the doorway, hand still on the door, his eyes slowly trailing to hers. "Is that my tea?"

Mr. Jenkins quickly turned to see Hermione standing there, a mean, piercing look in his eyes, but Hermione forced a smile at him. "Hello, Mr. Jenkins." Hermione approached Draco, handing him his tea before turning to address Jenkins. "It's nice to see you again."

"Like-wise, Ms. Granger." He quickly turned his attention back to Draco, clearing his throat. "I'll be seeing you at the Ministers office for lunch, then, Mr. Malfoy."With a nod of his head, he was out the door, shutting it rather abruptly.

Hermione quickly turned to look at Draco, staring at the letter in his hand. "Did you get it? Did they accept you?"

Draco was still staring at the door, but at the sound of her voice, quickly snapped out of it, and looked back at her. "He just… I don't know. I haven't read it yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hermione was staring at him in disbelief.

He slowly looked from her, to the letter in his hand, then back to locking his own eyes with hers. "I… didn't get it."

"Don't be silly." Hermione snapped. "You just said you didn't know."

"He told me he knows what we're up to. Kingsley must have got to him."

"Nobody /knows/ what we're doing. They can guess. But they don't know." She glanced down at his letter. "Are you going to open it, or not?" Draco stared down at the letter again, petrified and not able to move. "Oh, give it." She reached forward, snatching it from his hand and ripping it open before he could say anything.

"Granger-!"

"_To Mr. Draco Malfoy. On behalf of the Wizengamot, I would like to extend this invitation and welcome you in the running for Minister of Magic._" Hermione looked up at Draco, smiling, taking in the nervous expression on his face, before looking back at the paper. "_If you wish to accept this invitation, please meet me, along with your opponent and the currently Minister of Magic in his office at noon, where you will be given all the details needed to start your campaign. Congratulations. Mr. Daniel Jenkins._" Hermione looked back up at Draco, smiling. "Why do you look so unhappy? I thought this was what you wanted?"

"I do. It's just….-"

"What? Is this about Harry again?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, ye-."

"_Stop_ worrying about Harry. He doesn't want this. You do. Don't you?"

"Of course I do."

She thrusted the note back into his hand. "Then wipe that nervous look off your face, start preparing yourself for this meeting in another hour, and _trust_ me."

Draco glared at her, but looked away to read over the letter. She was right. He had gotten it. So why was he suddenly feeling like this? Deep down he knew. While he wanted to run and become minister, to be the first Malfoy to ever really stand for anything good, he was scared to lose. To be labeled as a failure.

But he had already won, hadn't he?He had been accepted to be in the running. And he always got what he wanted. He never lost, was never a failure.

And he was going to win.

.

.

.

Draco knocked lightly on the door to the Ministers office at exactly 11:57, three minutes before he was supposed to arrive. And without waiting for a response, entered the room. He was greeted by laughter coming from Potter and Jenkins, both of whom were sitting facing Kingsley's desk, the owner of said desk sitting behind it, a bright smile on his face.

It immediately faltered, however, when he spotted Draco, and rose from his seat to great him. "Ahh, good afternoon, Draco."

"Hello, Minister." Draco's eyes locked with Jenkins, and he nodded in his direction. "Mr. Jenkins." And as he looked at Harry, he couldn't help but grin slightly at the insulting names that came to mind, but instead settled for something a little kinder due to the company they were in. "Potter."

"Draco, why don't you take a seat." With a flick of Kingsley's wand, one of the smaller side tables in the room transformed to a chair, appearing directly next to Harry. "We can get started on going over everything." Kingsley turned to face Jenkins once Draco was seated. "Would you like to start?"

"Of course." Jenkins cleared his throat, turning to address them both. "First things first, we need to speak of the way this will be released to the public. Your current Minister will be making his retirement announcement at the end of this week at a press release, which will be released in the Prophet the following day, Saturday. We will make an announcement that anyone who wishes to run for Minister can come forth and apply. Of course it's all bollocks, since we already chose you. But we must allow people to believe that they have a right to try, regardless of who they are."

"Isn't that a little… unfair?" Draco chimed in, and going by Harry's silence, it was obvious he agreed. "How does anyone outside the Ministry have a chance?"

"They don't. That's the point. We can't just have anybody off the streets running the government, boy."

Draco glared at him. "I'm _not_ a boy." He growled under his breath.

"It's the way it's been done for… centuries." Kingsley chimed in. "We haven't had any problems with it yet. And we never will."

Jenkins cleared his throat, continuing. "A week after Kingsley makes his announcement, we'll make yours. You'll have to make a speech in front of the entire Wizarding World, and it'll be the official start of the campaign." Harry and Draco both nodded in understanding, Draco quickly taking mental notes to relay everything back to Hermione. "Any questions so far?"

"No, sir." Harry said softly, to which Draco rolled his eyes. He was always the kiss ass. Sucking up to anybody who would listen to how 'great' he was.

"Good then. Now we move onto the topic of Mr. Malfoy's compensation."

This quickly got Draco's attention, and he looked over at Jenkins with confused eyes, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but… compensation?"

"Yes. For running in the race and throwing it."

"Throwing it? You mean lose? On purpose? You're off your rocker!"

Kingsley sighed. "Draco, please-."

"No!" Draco was quickly on his feet. "That isn't what I signed up for! This is supposed to be a _fair_ race!"

"Oh no, Malfoy. Are you not getting what you wanted?" Harry snapped.

"This is the way it always is." Jenkins spoke up. "The Ministers pick always wins."

"I _am_ the Ministers pick!"

"Actually, Draco… you're not. Not since Harry decided to run."

Draco turned to glare at Kingsley. "Oh, right, golden boy, savior of the Wizarding World, needs even more publicity."

"We'll be paying you well after the election, once you're declared the loser." Jenkins added.

"Are you daft? I don't need money! I'm a _Malfoy_! I could bloody well own the Ministry if I wanted to!"

"The Ministers pick always wins. It's not a coincidence. It happens on purpose."

"There's been times when they haven't." Draco argued

"That's because they went against the rules."

The Slytherin scoffed. "Well I've never been one to follow the rules. Just ask Potter. He knows well enough." Draco glared at a Harry for what felt like the dozenth time, turning back to the two older men. "But you know that well enough too, don't you?"

"Mr. Malfoy-."

"And I have the proof on my left arm!" Draco's chest moved quickly as his heart raced against it in anger. "Keep your sodding money! I'm running! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let 'boy wonder' win!"

Draco could hear Kingsley calling after him, but he didn't care. He slammed the door behind him and never looked back. Hermione could wait to find out what happened. Right now he needed a hard, stiff drink.

.

.

.

Hermione looked up from the couch when she heard the floo network activatein Draco's home. She placed her book face down on the empty seat next to her and moved into the next room where the main floo network to the house was connected. She watched as Draco stepped through, and immediately locked eyes with her. He sighed, walking past her without even saying a word.

She quickly followed after him. "How'd the lunch go?"

"Aren't you supposed to be home, packing?" He snapped, dropping his briefcase and heading for the kitchen.

"You never came back after the meeting. I was worried something happened."

"Yeah, well something definitely happened." He grumbled under his breath, going into his fridge and grabbing a peach, pulling it out and taking a bite.

"Well… what happened?"

Draco stopped in mid bite to look at her, glaring slightly. He placed the peach down on the counter. "Do you have to be so nosey?"

"I was just-"

"Just leave me alone! Go home." He pushed past her, heading for the stairs.

"Where… where are you going?" She called, walking after him, but he ignored her. She flinched slightly as she heard a door slam, and a couple second later, heard the water in the shower turned on. Hermione sighed, shaking her head slightly and heading back for the living room, grabbing her book off the couch and sitting in the same spot as before.

As she heard the water in Draco's shows turn off about fifteen minutes later, she heard the main floo network activate at the same time. As far as she knew, there wasn't anybody else coming into Draco's home, so curious as to who it could be, she got off the couch and rounded the corner for sitting room.

But who she saw next made her eyes grow wide. Long blonde hair identical to Dracos came through the fireplace first, followed by a cane with a snake head. Hermione gulped nervously, taking a couple steps back from this horrid man.

Lucius Malfoy's eyes locked with hers, and Hermione felt her heart stop, hearing her own screams in her head from when she was seventeen, tortured for information she didn't even have. The older Malfoy chuckled slightly, his grin turning to a smirk as he glared at the brunette before him. "Well, well, well, just the person I wanted to see."

Hermiones heart raced as she cried for help. "Draco!"

.

.

Have a happy new year everyone! :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone! Happy 2015! I hope all of you had a splendid New Years! I'm super excited to post this new chapter! Still in shock over all the readers I have who seem to like my story. So anyway, I won't talk much this time and let you get on with reading! Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Six**

"Merlin, woman, I thought I told you to go and pack!" Draco's voice traveled from up the stairs, but Hermione wasn't taking her eyes off Lucius. He took a couple steps closer to her, and instinctively she backed away from him, her back slamming into the doorway between the living and sitting room.

"So unlike a Gryffindor to scream for help." Lucius mocked her with a smirk.

"Father?" Draco's voice was suddenly in the room. "What are you doing here?" Hermione's eyes traveled over to look at her savior, and she found herself even more frozen then before, but not from fright. This was something much different.

Draco was still slightly damp from his shower, only a single white towel covering him from his hips and down, his hands clasping it to keep it from falling. His hair was wet and messy, sticking up at weird angles, some strands even sticking to his forehead. But his chest…. She found herself studying it with a weird sort of longing she couldn't explain. Her stomach turned and she could feel butterflies growing in her stomach. He was toned, not super muscular, not like Viktor Krum, but you could tell he stayed in shape. His arms were muscular, but skinny enough like the rest of him to hide perfectly in any piece of clothing. His chest was square, and matched his arms in muscle girth. As her eyes traveled down, she took notice of the smallest bit of evidence of a growing six pack, barely visible, but still there.

How had she not realized how… hot he was before?

Draco's voice quickly brought her out of her trance and as she looked up at him, she noticed he was staring back at her, and had, indeed, caught her admiring him. She quickly blushed, looking away, and Draco turned back to addressing his father. "I asked you what you're doing here?" Hermione looked up at Lucius as she saw him taking another step closer to her. She fought back the whimper that wanted to escape her lips when she realized she couldn't step back any further. But Draco quickly stepped in front of her, protecting her, like he promised he would. "Why are you here?" He repeated.

"I can't believe you're defending a mudblood, Draco." Lucius sneered.

"Don't call her that." Draco said through his teeth. "You'll show her respect."

"It's true then."

"What's true?"

"You're engaged? To _her_?"

It was silent for a few seconds, and Hermione stared at the back of Draco's head in confusion. Why was Lucius asking him that? Draco had told him and his mother that morning. Hadn't he?

Draco was silent for a few, long seconds. "How'd you find out?"

"A few hours after you left, Dannigan Greengrass showed up at my doorsteps, asking me why my son was getting married mere _months_ after denying the engagement to his own daughter. Took it personal you see."

Draco sighed, grumbling to himself. "The Greengrass' are even more nosey then the Parkinson's."

"When I told him I had no idea what he was talking about, he showed me The Prophet from this morning. Needless to say I was shocked. As was your mother. She believed it was a false rumor, which is why she isn't here with me. But obviously… she's wrong."

"You told me I had to marry. You didn't specify who."

"I tried to _specify_ who'!" Lucius yelled, angry. "You had to win your mothers heart over with your touching story about wanting to find 'love'!" Lucius scoffed, slamming his cane on the ground in anger. "Love is a false."

"Surely you love your wife." Hermione cut in, not able to help herself. How was she supposed to sit here and listen to him call her beliefs false. Love wasn't something made up. Like Dumbledore had said, love was the greatest magic of all. "Narcissa."

Draco, still facing his father, was the first to speak to her. "Granger, please don't say anything."

"My… relationships are none of your business, girl." Lucius sneered, taking yet another step closer, but Draco stood firm before her, still protecting her. "You will not marry that… mudblood."

"I _told_ you to stop calling her that!"

"Look at you, Draco. Standing in front of her, defending her like some common body guard."

"You won't hurt her." Draco spoke darkly. "Now, leave my house. You're not welcome here."

"I'm welcome wherever the Malfoy name stands."

"Not after I marry Hermione you won't be." Draco couldn't help but grin. "You won't be allowed or invited anywhere within the pureblood community. You'll be stuck going to a muggle bar for a simple whiskey. You'll be the pureblood with a blood traitor son. An exile…. And I'll laugh when the day comes."

Lucius glared at him. "The son I raised wouldn't marry a mudblood!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing mum got her hands on me, now isn't it?"

"You hate this girl, Draco." Lucius was nodding behind him, towards Hermione.

"Not anymore. We're getting married. And you can do nothing to stop me. Now… leave my house. You're not welcome here."

Lucius continued to glare at him, and the entire room was silent for a few seconds before Lucius finally retreated. "This isn't over." He said dangerously, staring directly at Hermione. Draco and Hermione watched him go, turning back around once more to glare at both of them, before walking back through the fireplace.

Draco let out a deep breath of relief before turning to face Hermione. "He'll be back. I'll have to put up some extra spells to stop him coming through when I'm not home."

"I thought you said he wasn't a dangerous man?"

"I know how to handle him. But when he's angry…."

Hermione stared back at Draco, his eyes on the ground. She allowed her eyes to wander to his square, muscular chest for a split second, looking back into his eyes before he could catch her again. "I thought you went to your parents this morning to tell them."

"Well…-."

"What happened?"

He looked back up at her. "I just… couldn't. I don't know why. It's not like I'm ashamed of marrying you or anything." Okay… so it was a _little_ nerve wracking to think about what his friends would say once they found out. "My mum started talking about how proud of me she was with all the cases I've been winning-."

"We've."

"-and I just couldn't break the news to them. So i intercepted their Ministy's owl and changed the headline to something less frightening. I watched my father read it. I guess I didn't expect someone to tell him."

Hermione sighed. "Do you really think he'll hurt me?"

Draco stared, thinking. "Just… keep your wand on you when I'm not home." He started heading for the stairs again. "Speaking of which, when are you going to pack?"

Hermione followed after him, knowing very well he was going to get changed. "Tonight and tomorrow morning. I don't have much. I should be ready to move by the afternoon." It wasn't like she hadn't ever seen a naked man before. A naked, muscular, overly attractive man.

Draco turned at the top landing to stare at her. "Why are you following me?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me why you never came back from the lunch."

He laughed, heading for his room. "Well… you were wrong."

"What kind of advisor- no, wife, am I supposed to be if you can't even confide in your problems with me?"

"Drop it, Granger." He was inches from the door, and Hermione instantly reached out and put her hand on it, stopping him from closing it. "Granger-!"

"I know something's wrong, Draco." She pleaded with him using her eyes. "Talk to me."

He let out a deep sigh before moving away from the door and heading for his bed, plopping down on it. Hermione glanced around his room for the first time. It was like the entrance to his home, painted yellow, his furniture a light colored wood. She started to guess that he was haunted by bigger demons then she originally believed. "They tried to pay me to leave." Hermione's concentration was broken by Draco's voice.

"What?"

"They told me that I was no longer the Ministers choice and that because of that I wasn't supposed to win. They offered me money to throw the race."

"But… they can't do that."

Draco looked up at her. "Yeah, that's what I told them. And then they told me that there's a reason the Ministers pick always wins. And it's because they pay the other guy to purposely lose."

"But you _are_ the ministers pick."

"No. That prick that runs our Wizarding World switched to Potter once he found out he wanted to run."

"That's not… fair!"

"The real world isn't about fairness, Granger. When have you ever heard of anyone changing their minds because it's not fair? Did Voldemort not kill someone because it wasn't fair? No." He sighed deeply. "Maybe I should just stop while I'm ahead." He mumbled. "Just not run. Then we can end this silly charade."

"Did they say you could still run?"

"I walked out. Went to a bar. I'm assuming they can't stop me at this point. They've already accepted me."

"Then you're running."

"Granger-."

"Are you going to help me move everything tomorrow?" She quickly changed the subject. "I can bring everything through the floo network."

Draco sighed in defeat, nodding and going for his dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "Sure. Take off work. I'll come over after and help." She smiled, to which Draco raised the clothes in his hands. "Can I get changed now?"

.

.

.

Draco stared up at the Granger's home, his heart beating against his chest harder than usual. He remembered vividly the last time that he had come here with Hermione, and had practically ran like a coward away from her parents. He didn't want a repeat of last time, and only hoped that Hermione had spoken to them and convinced them that he wasn't as bad as he seemed. Even though, really, it was her fault they saw him that way. If she hadn't talked so bad about him back in their Hogwarts years, they might think differently of him. As he approached the house, a little part of him told himself that really, if he had been nicer to Hermione in Hogwarts, she wouldn't have had to talk bad about him in the first place.

He knocked twice on the door and then stood back, waiting for someone to answer. It took only a few moments before the door flung open and Mr. Granger stood before him. He was frowning as he looked Draco up and down, but it quickly turned to a smile. "Draco, my boy. Why don't you come in?"

Draco blinked a couple times in confusion, shaking his head slightly before stepping inside. "How has your day been so far, Mr. Granger?" Draco decided to ignore the sudden change in attitude from Mr. Granger, and concentrate on trying to remedy how they saw him.

"Just fine. We've spent hours helping our Hermione pack for her move." He smiled at Draco. "Oh, and do call me James. I believe Mr. Granger is a little too formal for our situation."

Suddenly, Ms. Granger turned the corner, smiling at Draco herself. "Hello, Draco dear." She leaned forward, kissing Draco on the cheek. "You look rather confused, son." She said with a tiny laugh.

"I just… last time it wasn't exactly a warm welcome, no offense."

Hermione's parents glanced at each other before Jean turned to look at Draco. "I know we're not supposed to know, but Hermione told us about your arrangement. How's she's going to marry you to help you become Minister of Magic, and how in return you will purchase her a house with a library."

"… She told you about that?"

"She knows us well, I'm afraid dear. We probably wouldn't have accepted the news of your engagement so quickly without knowing about all the details."

"I'm sorry, Malfoy." A voice came from behind him, and he quickly turned to see Hermione staring at him. "I had to tell them. I couldn't keep lying to them. It wasn't right."

"Granger… we weren't going to tell _anyone_."

Hermione sighed, leaning slightly to speak to her parents. "Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

Jean Granger nodded her head. "We'll go finish placing all your boxes by the fireplace." And then grabbed her husband's arm, dragging him behind her.

"Thanks, mum." Hermione said softly, turning to stare at an angry Draco again. "I'm sorry, I had to tell them."

"If someone from the Wizarding World comes here and interviews your parents, and they tell them what we're up to, then we're screwed!"

"My parents wouldn't tell anybody anything. And besides, nobody is going to want to interview my parents, Draco." Hermione fought back. "They're muggles. They don't care about them. They're going to interview _your_ parents before they even think of interviewing mine."

"Granger-."

"I _had_ to tell them, Draco!" She was becoming angry. "They weren't going to allow it."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you're an adult who can make her own decisions." Sarcasm rolled off Draco's tongue.

"I like to have my parent's approval. I happen to love my parents."

Draco took a step closer to her. "Are you insinuating that I don't love my parents?" He snapped. "If there's one thing that I know, it's love for my parents. I made decisions in the war that put my life in danger, simply to save my parents."

"I don't doubt that you do, Malfoy. But perhaps we can have this conversation later when my parents can't hear us arguing." She turned from him, and instantly, Draco reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back towards him.

"You can't tell anyone else. Nobody else can find out." He said seriously.

Hermione yanked her wrist from his grip. "You keep saying that like I'm not on your side." She started heading towards the direction her parents had gone in. "Now come on. We have a lot of boxes to get through the floo."

.

.

.

Draco walked through the floo of his home, placing his briefcase down on the ground next to the fireplace. "Hermione!" He called, heading towards the kitchen. He had stayed behind to finish up a few papers, so when she told him that she was going home to cook dinner; she had asked him what he wanted her to cook. He grinned slightly as he said the first thing that came to mind, and his grin only grew as she nodded and left his office. He had been so used to cooking his own dinner on a daily basis, that he didn't even realize that with Hermione around, his chores would severely lessen.

"Hermione." He called out again, walking into the kitchen. "Is din-?" He froze, however, at the stranger he saw sitting at his kitchen table. "Who are you?"

"Oh, Draco, you're home." Hermione closed the pantry door, a few potatoes in her hand. She smiled at him as she placed them on the counter. "The chicken is almost ready. Another half hour or so."

"That's great. Who is this?" He pointed a finger towards the stranger that was smirking at him.

"Alexander Irons." Hermione said simply, leaning against the counter. "He's going to help us."

"Help us?" Draco snapped. "With what exactly?"

"Win the election." Alexander Irons said with a smile, getting to his feet. "You do need help, don't you?"

"No." Draco said simply, sizing up the man in front of him. "Hermione knows what she's doing."

"Then why did she call me here?"

Draco immediately turned to look at Hermione. She licked her lips, pushing off against the counter and approaching him. "Let's face it, Draco. I don't exactly know what it takes to win an election. I've never helped anybody win before. And I don't even know the politics all that well except for what I've read."

"Oh, and he does?"

"He helped Kingsley win. And Fudge. He can help you win this."

Draco turned to face Irons. "Do you know who I'm running against?"

"Harry Potter." Irons said quickly. "Should be an interesting election."

"Interesting? Why do you say that?" Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Potter will have almost everyone on his side."

"Yes, I already figured that. And who's to say that you won't be on his side the entire time?"

"I don't care for elections, Mr. Malfoy. I don't even vote in them. I just know what I'm talking about, and I use that to my advantage."

"If you don't care for elections, then what do you care for?" Draco looked him up and down, not trusting him.

Irons smirked. "Money, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco scoffed. "And I'm supposed to trust you?"

"Ms. Granger promised me enough galleons to make working with you worth my while."

Draco turned to look at Hermione, anger in his eyes. "You promised him _my_ money!?"

"We can trust him, or at least you can." Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" He snapped.

Irons was the next to speak. "I was a Slytherin, like you. And a pureblood."

Draco scoffed. "That just means I can't trust you."

"I don't think you really have a choice."

Draco turned to look at Hermione, and found that she was staring right back at him. "Draco, if we're going to make this happen, we're going to need help."

"You said we would be fine."

"Yes, but then they tried to buy you out."

Iron's quickly interrupted Hermione. "It happens every year. And almost every year, the person they're offering the money to, takes it. But from what Hermione has told me, you refused their payment."

"I don't need money."

"Then you need my help. Because you turned it down, it's going to turn vicious. They're going to do whatever they can to make sure you lose. They are going to dig deep and pull out every little bad thing you have ever done, every little person you have ever made fun of in the past, they are going to turn against you, and then bring them to the Daily Prophet and have them tell _everyone_." Irons smirked slightly. "Are you sure you're ready to handle that on your own?"

Draco just glared at him, not saying anything. Deep down he knew that he was right, that they would need help. But he was never one to accept help, always one to believe that he could do anything on his own.

"We received a letter from Skeeter, Draco." Hermione cut in. "She wants to interview us about our engagement."

"And you'll accept the interview." Irons said, nodding towards the letter in Hermione's hand.

"Why?" Draco asked. "So she can twist our words around and make it worth something readable in the paper?"

"She won't twist them around if you give her something she wants to hear from the beginning." Irons grabbed a glass of water; one Hermione had given him upon his arrival, and took a sip before placing it back down on the table.

"What are you getting at?"

"Invite her over for an interview. Tell her about how you'll be running for Minister."

"We're not supposed to tell anyone for a couple more weeks." Hermione said, taking a couple steps closer to the two men.

"They're going to play dirty, so we're going to play dirty before them. If you get the word out that you're running for Minister before Potter can tell _anyone_, then you already have the upper hand on all them. You'll have the undecided vote. People will hear your name first and when they go to write a name on the ballets, your name is going to be the first one to come to mind, because your name was the first one they heard to be running for the election." He grinned. "It's foolproof."

"And if they kick me out for saying it?"

"You already have your letter. They can't take it back from you now." The room grew silent, and Hermione and Draco both stared at each other. Slowly, Irons reached his hand out and extended it towards Draco. "Well, Mr. Malfoy… what do you say?" Hands clasped together, and in that instant Draco and Hermione finally had a friend, someone they could look to for information.

Someone to help them beat Potter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow! I have been gone for a while!_

_I want to first off apologize for the gap in the chapters! Had some HUGE writers block with this one, and it took me sitting down and turning off the television, ridding myself of all distractions, in order to complete it. I also received a huge promotion within my job, earning myself my first real "big girl" job (Yay!), which I'm super excited to start once I'm done training, and also hope won't cause any further distractions with this fanfic. As a gift for the huge wait in between chapters, I made this one super long (the longest yet, I believe)!__  
_

_Lastly, I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this story and reviewing. It's been a while since I've felt the need to want to get on and actually update a story because of it's positive results, and I just want to thank everyone who's helped bring that part of me back :)  
_  
_Now to not keep you waiting anymore... please enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter seven

Hermione forced a smile at Rita Skeeter as she placed three cups of tea down on the center of the dining room table. She had owled Skeeter earlier the day prior, asking her if she would be interested in coming over for a cup of tea and having the interview that they had already discussed. To say that Skeeter was excited to be there was the understatement of the century. Skeeter's smile hadn't disappeared since she walked through Draco's front door, and her eyes seemed to never leave the couple either, almost as if she was waiting for the two of them to mess up somehow. Rumors about their 'fake' marriage had spread quicker than they had ever seen rumors spread through Hogwarts, and Draco and Hermione knew that Skeeter was just waiting for them to mess up, waiting for her to catch them in the act of showing that their engagement was in fact, fake. But the problem with the rumor spreading was that nobody really knew why Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger would fake a marriage. The two _hated_ each other, and there was nothing besides restoring the Malfoy name that could come out of the engagement.

Well… as far as they knew.

Hermione cleared her throat as she took a seat next to Draco, giving him a reassuring smile as she did so. But Draco never even saw it. He was too busy staring at the peacock feather standing above the parchment that Skeeter intended to write her interview on. At first Hermione was confused, knowing that Draco had been interviewed a few times during their fourth year at Hogwarts while the Tri-Wizard Tournament was being held, and had more than likely seen the quill before. The magic that it could write on its own shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. It wasn't until she glanced down at his lap to see his hands clenched into fist that she understood.

He was nervous.

Hermione reached under the table, placing her hand on top of Draco's fist, giving it a light squeeze before speaking. "So Ms. Skeeter, what exactly did you want to ask Draco and me?" Hermione took notice of Draco finally peeling his eyes away from the quill and looking at her briefly, but she never broke eye contact from Skeeter. Instead, she reached forward with her free hand and picked up her cup of tea, dropping a few scoops of sugar into it and stirring it before slowly taking a sip.

Rita Skeeter cleared her throat, reaching for her own tea and placing it in front of her, but never taking a sip. Instead, she watched as her quill fell down onto the parchment, ready to write down whatever Hermione and Draco said, only for Skeeter to alter it into a complete and total lie later that same day. "Why don't the two of you just start from the beginning?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh slightly. "The beginning? Of what?"

"Your… relationship. It's pretty well known that the two of you hated each other back at Hogwarts, is it not? Even you becoming Mr. Malfoy's assistant was a huge surprise to more than half of the wizarding population."

"Well… yes. Draco and I never got along in Hogwarts, but we were young and immature then. Things have happened that caused changes in our lives, and we have realized our mistakes and decided to start over again."

Skeeter stared at Hermione curiously. "What things have happened exactly?"

"The war." Draco finally cut in, rather quickly. It was obvious that he felt strongly about what had happened in his past. Hermione had always known that, even before their sham of an engagement had started. If there was any truth at all to this interview, this was going to be it. "The war changed a lot of things."

"At lot of people still believe you to be guilty for what you did during You-Know-Who's time, Mr. Malfoy." Skeeter said, her quill moving quickly, the tip almost a blur. "After all, how we can we blame them? You still wear the Mark."

"Exactly." Draco said, his voice falling slightly at being referred to as Death Eater. "I wear the Mark… it doesn't wear me." Hermione couldn't help but smile at his statement. "I have stated it in previous interviews with The Prophet, as well as in my trial. I only took the Dark Mark to save my own life and my family. My father was sent to Azkaban, and I was forced to take his place or ultimately… die. I was sixteen and frightened. Death wasn't an option for me then."

"People no longer need to question Draco's loyalty or his past. The Draco that he was when we were in Hogwarts wouldn't be engaged to a muggleborn. He didn't believe in it then. Things happened in the war, and I think we can all agree on this, that changed our perspective entirely."

"He treated you horribly in Hogwarts. I have spoken to people already that you attended classes with who have stated that he would torment you so much some times, he would force you into tears." Hermione felt Draco's eyes fall on her, but she ignored him. That was something they never discussed, and something that she had hoped never would get discussed. She was a proud and brave woman. She didn't want him to know that he had brought her down a peg, even if it was years ago. "Why would you want to marry someone like that?"

"It's true that he tormented me, but Draco has changed. He's a good person with a good heart. It just needed to melt a little first. And I employ that everybody out there who will be reading about this interview, take a good look at Draco and see it for themselves instead of just seeing the same foolish boy he admits he was back at school."

"And what would you say to the rumors that you two are only faking this engagement?"

"I would ask them to show the proof." Hermione said simply. "The people who are starting rumors are the ones who don't want to believe that a Pureblood and a Muggleborn, or even that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor, could fall in love. And they couldn't be any more wrong."

"Dating for only a few months directly after ending a long term relationship with your ex, Ms. Granger, is a very short time for two people with the past you have to fall in love. Wouldn't you agree?"

"No." Draco answered quickly. "Time doesn't matter. What matters is the relationship. Hermione has been there for me, not only with work, but with supporting me here at home. From helping me make decisions with my campaign, to cooking dinner, to-."

He was cut off quickly by Skeeter, her hand being thrown up, causing him to stop abruptly. "Wait a second. Your what…?"

"My decisions?" Draco played it off, turning to look at Hermione with what she would call amazing acting skills, making himself look more confused than a centaur on a cloudy night. "You know, with my career."

"No, no, no." Skeeter shook her hand quickly, looking almost frantic at the news that had just left Draco's lips. "Before that."

"You mean… my campaign?"

"Yes!"

"Draco-." Hermione spoke quickly, yet softly, leaning in closer to her fiancé and playing her part. "You weren't supposed to tell anybody, remember?"

Draco forced his eyes to grow wider, making it look like he had just realized his mistake. But Skeeter wasn't having it. She was falling right into their little trap. "Your campaign for Minister, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I really shouldn't-."

"The Minister is retiring?" She kept pressing him further.

Draco nodded. "Yes." The news made Skeeter giggle with excitement, her quill now moving a mile a minute. "I was just accepted earlier this week to run in the campaign. I am more than ready to start working on things that I believe need a serious adjustment within our world."

"And your competitor?" Skeeter was on the edge of her seat.

"Hasn't been chosen yet." Hermione cut in. "Draco's news isn't even supposed to be out in the public yet until the Minister can give his speech about his retirement." Hermione said with a sigh, trying to act annoyed that he spilled the beans on 'accident'.

Skeeter glanced over at Hermione, and the look that grew on her face told Hermione that she had just realized something that had more than likely been bothering her for some time. "Ms. Granger… you said that you were quitting your job as your fiancés assistant?"

"That's correct."

"Certainly a brilliant witch such as yourself would want a steady job?" She looked back over at Draco.

"She'll still be working for me. She'll be my campaign advisor, and with her brilliant mind, I know that she'll think of things that more than likely haven't even crossed my mind. She'll be like… a second brain."

Skeeter stared at the two of them curiously, clearing her throat. "Only because I know I won't be the only one to think this, but your announcement for your engagement comes rather close to you accepting being in the running for Minister of Magic. Would you not agree, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco slowly nodded his head. "So then tell me… are you marrying Ms. Granger to up your odds for winning Minister? Surely her popularity would help you."

"Of course not." Hermione said, probably too quickly. "Why you would even think that is outrageous!"

Draco spoke before Skeeter had a chance. "I'm running for Minister because I believe that there are some things that happened during that war that have yet to be addressed, and I want to address them. Witches and Wizards have often put down the Pureblood community for being closed minded and heart-less. But I think with a different set of eyes in the office, that things can take a drastic change. And a change for the good. People just need to have hope."

"But yet you won't have a completely different set of eyes in the office." The reporter pointed out, nodding towards Hermione. "You said so yourself that you want your 'fiancé' there to help you make decisions. And perhaps… sway the vote of those who might think otherwise if part of the Golden Trio wasn't standing by your side."

"I'm not forcing Hermione into this. This was her decision." And that was strangely enough the truth in their huge lie.

Skeeter shook her head. "Then why the sudden rush to get married? You must agree with me that the timing is just too… perfect."

"I told you that morning, Skeeter." Hermione wanted nothing more than to kick this horrid woman from their house. "Draco's parents want him to-."

"The truth is…." Draco put his hand on top of Hermione's, successfully stopping her from talking. "Hermione and I haven't been completely honest with you."

Hermione turned to stare at Draco, eyes wide. What in the hell was he doing?! He was going to ruin everything! "Draco… what are you doing?"

He ignored her completely, however. "You see, there _is_ a reason that we're getting married so quickly." Draco lowered his head slightly, but kept his eyes on Skeeter.

"Draco, don't tell her anything."

"It's okay, Hermione." He squeezed her hand reassuringly, but it didn't help calm her down at all. She didn't want to lose her part of their deal because of his stupidity.

"No, Draco-."

"You see… Hermione is pregnant."

.

.

.

"What in the bloody hell were you thinking, Malfoy!?"

Draco let out a deep sigh, throwing his decorative pillows off his bed and onto the floor. He was in nothing but his boxers, his hope that once he started undressing in his own bedroom, it would be a hint enough that Hermione would leave and go to bed herself. But of course… it wasn't.

Skeeter had left exactly seven minutes ago, and before Hermione could even say a word, Draco was already heading up the stairs for his bedroom. But Hermione wasn't going to just let him act like he hadn't just lied to the biggest reporter in the Wizarding World, telling her that she was pregnant when she most certainly wasn't! Hell, they hadn't ever kissed, let alone have sex! And she sure as _hell_ wasn't pregnant with Ron's child. So why he would go and lie about something they hadn't even discussed, was something that Hermione just couldn't understand.

"Malfoy, what in the hell-?!"

"She wasn't stopping!" Draco yelled back, pulling the covers halfway down his bed before turning to face Hermione. "She kept poking and prying, and if she kept doing that, she was going to leave with the idea that we're creating a false relationship so I can win Minister. If she left with that idea in her head, then that was going to be what she would print. And the news about me running for Minister, the whole point of even inviting her over, would have been buried under all her rumors… even if they are actually true."

"Draco this is bad. You realize that we have to fake a pregnancy now, right?" Hermione's arms crossed over her shoulder. "You're not knocking me up."

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "Trust me, Granger. I don't plan on knocking _anyone_ up for quite some time."

"Then how-?"

"We have magic, Granger. Hell, you're the _'brightest witch of your age'_. I'm sure you'll think of a way to cover this up."

Her mouth fell open in shock, and the air quotes that Draco threw up at the title that the Wizarding gave her only insulted her more. It wasn't like she asked to be called that. "Excuse me? _I'll_ find a way? This was _your_ slip up! _You_ find a way!"

Draco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt a migraine growing. "Look, this is a good thing, alright?"

"How?"

"You and that bloke who came up with the idea for us to blurt out about the campaign-."

"Alexander Irons."

"Yeah, Irons, whatever- He said that if I spoke out about the campaign first that I would get the undecided vote, correct?"

Hermione shrugged her right shoulder. "Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with you saying that I'm pregnant."

"Think about it, Granger. Think about how people act around women who are pregnant. Even if they _think_ you're with child, they're going to swoon over you. Making you pregnant, even if it is a fake pregnancy, is only going to up my chances."

Hermione sighed. "Adding lies to a lie isn't going to help. Everything is eventually going to spill out. If this was going to be part of the plan, we should have discussed this before you said it to anybody."

Draco's hands fell down onto his sides, and he shook his head. "Whatever, Granger. Can you please yell at me in the morning? I'm really not in the mood right now."

The brunette nodded, letting out a deep sigh. "Fine. But this discussion isn't over. I'll have to owl Alex tomorrow and ask him what we should do next."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco waved his hand at her as he climbed into his bed. "Goodnight, Granger."

.

.

.

A slight drizzle could be heard falling against the window as Hermione stared up at the dark ceiling in her room. It was a colder night, and she wrapped her large comfiture around her body tightly, waiting for sleep to take her. But she knew it wouldn't happen for a while, not with all the thoughts buzzing around in her head. Self-consciously, she felt her hands fall on her flat stomach, not knowing whether or not she would be able to pull off faking something as long and time consuming as a pregnancy, especially with how much they would be in the spot light now.

Her thoughts went to Harry then, for what reason, she didn't know. She found herself wondering if he would ever forgive her what she was doing. She was ultimately betraying him, choosing Draco over him, but she was only doing what she knew was right. She knew Draco was a good person, she had seen it for herself. Him simply hiring her out of all the other people who had applied to be his secretary showed that he had put his prejudice behind him more so then anything else he had ever done. And Harry running for Minister so that Draco would lose wasn't fair. Especially to someone who was just trying to prove that they weren't what everybody thought they were.

As Hermione let out a deep sigh, flipping on her side towards the door, that was when she heard it. A loud scream, a cry for help, and it was coming from Draco's room.

Without even really thinking, she yanked the covers off her and jumped out of the bed, grabbing her wand in the process. She flung her door open and sprinted down the hallway for the master bedroom. "Draco-!" She froze, however, when she took notice of the scene before her. It was one that was all too recognizable, and she thought herself foolish for not thinking that Draco could be affected in such a way.

He was tossing and turning frantically in his sleep, the covers having fallen off most of his body, now only covering his legs, which he was quickly kicking off. His eyes were closed, but his face, covered in a sheen of sweat, was scrunched up in what looked like pain. "No. No! Stop! Please!" He was having a nightmare… and he was being tortured. "My Lord, please."

Knowing he needed to be woken up, Hermione walked over to the side of his bed. "Draco." She spoke quickly, but not too loud, not wanting to wake him too abruptly. "Draco, wake up."

"Please stop! I'm sorry!"

"Draco!" She spoke a bit louder, and as she reached her hand out to touch his arm, he jumped awake, sitting up. He stared at her with wide eyes, immediately backing away from her but still remaining on the bed. When he realized that he was, in fact, in his bedroom and wasn't being tortured by a now dead man, he seemed to calm down slightly. He eyes closed, and his entire body fell against his headboard. He was breathing heavy, his bare chest falling and rising rapidly as he was desperate to catch his breath. His head fell against his knees that were pressed to his chest as he hid his face from Hermione's brown eyes. "Draco-."

"I didn't want you to see me like this." He said softly, still not looking at her.

"You were yelling for help. I thought that something was happening." She said as she looked at the ground, not wanting to embarrass him further. When nothing was said for what felt like hours but was really only seconds, Hermione spoke again, her tone lighter, trying to remain positive. "I get them too." She forced a smile, and it grew slightly when Draco slowly looked up at her. "Nightmares about the war. They don't haunt me so much anymore as they used to, but they still come." Draco looked away from her, staring at his yellow walls. They suddenly made sense to Hermione. Him waking up from one of his nightmares, he would need anything that could help him calm down, help him to stop remembering what he went through as a teenager. "Mine are mostly about Bellatrix. About what happened… that night."

"I'm sorry-."

"You know, they make potions." She quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to hear him apologize for something he had no control over. "It'll stop you from having the nightmares."

Draco nodded. "I was taking them for a while. I started getting addicted to them. I didn't want something else visibly altering how everyone else saw and judged me." Hermione watched him glance at his Dark Mark before looking back up at her. "I stopped taking them."

"I have some you can take."

"Granger I don't want-."

"I brewed it myself. It doesn't have the addictive ingredient in it. It's not as strong, so it won't help you go to sleep, but once you're asleep, I can guarantee you'll have Voldemort free dreams." Her small joke made Draco smile, only a little bit. "It's in my bathroom if you'd like to me get it for you." He stared at her, thinking, before finally nodding his head, deciding it was better to just give it a try tonight then end up getting tortured over and over again. Hermione turned to exit the room, but before she did, she turned back around once more to face him. "You know, Malfoy… you're safe now. He can't hurt you anymore."

"Yeah… I know."

"I've found that if you start to accept that it's over, and that people are going to eventually forget that it happened, it'll start to get easier." She gave him a smile. "He's dead. He doesn't even deserve the memory of being alive in your dreams." She gave a curt nod, turning to the door and only stopping when she heard Draco mumble her name, and turned back around to face him, hand on the doorknob.

"Thanks, Hermione."

She shrugged. "It's only a potion, Draco."

"No… I mean, thanks. For everything." The two shared a smile, and with it, an understanding that while they had fought on different sides, and may still not get along as well as they should, they both had more in common then they originally believed.


End file.
